Energon Stained Flower
by Autobot-Fangirl0203
Summary: Blood-spill a young femme born during the war, with nothing but her carrier to care for her. Is now alone in a cold cruel world, forced to grow up at such a young age, has become a cold, and calculating femme. But when a signal from the planet called Earth reaches her, will she find someone to open up her cold shell. Or will something or someone get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

_A dark blue sparkling sits patiently for her carrier to return, her Carrier Night-burst has gone out to find energon. The war has ravaged through the planet since before the dark blue sparkling was born, this little sparkling doesn't know what its like to be outside without having to worry of being endanger of the war ravaging her home planet. All she knows is to hide, but that doesn't bother her, in fact strangely enough she's happy, as long as her carrier is there, she's content._

_"Nightwave?" A soft musical voice questions._

_"CARRIER!" The sparkling says in utter excitement._

_"Nightwave I have a surprise for you my little spark." The dark purple femme says_

_"Really what is it?" Nightwave questions excitedly_

_Night burst delicately pulls a package out from her subspace before handing it to her overly excited femmling._

_"Go ahead open it." Her carrier smiles_

_With an excited nod she begins opening her package, the little femmling gasps in awe and surprise._

_"I knew how much you love art so I grabbed this up for you, the painting was by a mech named Sunstreaker." Night-burst smiles to her daughter._

_"Thank you carrier it's beautiful!" The little femme giggles._

_"My little Nightwave you have your creators crest and audio horns, I wish he could have met you." Her carrier sighs._

_"Where is creator? What does he look like?" The little femme questions_

_"That will have to be answered some other time little Nightwave, right now you need to recharge." Her mother quickly picks her up, making the dark blue femmling squeal in delight, as her mother begins to tickle her. Finally after a while the giggles and squeals come to an end, as the mother lays her daughter on her berth for some much-needed recharge._

_"Goodnight my little Nightwave, sweet recharge." Nightburst says before kissing the sparkling on her helm._

_" I love you carrier." Nightwave says to her mother._

_"And I love you my sweet little femmling." The femme answers back to her sparkling._

* * *

Those memories are the only thing I hold dear to me in this nightmare ridden world. I lost everything I had at such a young age, for what little I had. My mother is dead, murdered by rogue mechs, the only thing left I have of her, is the memories of when I was a sparkling and the painting, that is now old and worn.

I am no longer the name innocent femme I was. I was forced into a world full of murder and chaos at a young age, I no longer have the bright happy optics I used to have. They are now dull and full of grief, my frame is no longer the dark blue I inherited from my creator that I never knew. It is now black and red, black to represent the darkness of my world, red to represent blood.

I have been alone for so many vorns now, I have lost count. I am no longer an innocent sparkling. I am a full-grown femme, my frame curvy yet delegate liker my carrier's, yet strong and proud like my creator's, as told to me by carrier.

Though something's have not changed, I continue to remain hidden. For if I made myself known, mechs would hunt me down and force me to spark mate with them, after all the numbers of the femme population have gone down, and with me possibly being one of the few mateless femmes left on Cybertron, the majority have either sided with the two factions, or went off world, leaving only those you hide among the shadows.

Cybertron is dead, the streets littered with off-lined soldiers and citizens, building that were once tall and proud, nothing but rubble that litter the dead planet. Energon has become almost impossible to find now, a large majority I steal from the Decepticon camps. This has resulted in me being almost caught numerous times. And after a while things were going smoothly for me, until _he _caught me, that one eyed freak, Shockwave, the sick bastard. Once he caught me, he experimented on me as if I were some lab rat. He cut me open, patched me up, only to cut me back open again. And he took great pleasure in torturing me, hearing my screams of agony, he seemed to smile doing this, almost like he knew me, or who I was. Which doesn't make sense, my carrier was a neutral, so the only bot that I know of that could be important is my creator, but I know nothing of him, so how would _he _know something that even I do not.

My time there in his Primus forsaken lab was like I was in the pit. As I screamed in agony, he would mockingly sing my name out.

_"Niiightwaaaaave! Ohhh Niiiightwaaaaave!" _

And soon I began to hate my name, the name my carrier had given to me, tainted by that foul mech. Finally after 3 long agonizing vorns, I managed to break free, but I made sure to inflict great pain on that mech. The first couple of days of being free, were pit on Cybertron. I was in pain, I couldn't defend myself if I needed to, and most of all I was starving.

Things got better for me, somewhat, once I could move properly I began to train myself. Night after night, day after day I train till I collapsed into recharge. After a vorn of nonstop training, I became the ultimate fighter. The fighting skills I acquired came in handy, especially when I had invade Decepticon bases, not like I had much choice in the matter anyway, it was either that of starve until I slowly off-lined. Finally after invading Decepticon bases so many times, I had to kill my first mech, and strangely enough I felt no guilt when I did, in fact I felt nothing, not that I ever felt anything anyways, I was hollow, I hadn't felt any sort of good emotion since the death of my carrier. And since I felt nothing when I killed, it was easy, so much that I began to cut down any mech or femme in my way of survival. I became well known among the Decepticon ranks, they had bounties for my head, I had countless bounty hunters come after me, but mech after mech that came hunted for me were killed with ease. I changed my name, and with it my personality. My personality is no longer happy and cheerful as it was when I was a sparkling, but cold and calculating, after all you can't show any weakness in this world, one small mistake could be your end.

My name is Bloodspill, I am a neutral femme, I have no one, and I need no one. This is my story.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think in review. And be warned I won't update this on a regular basis, not until I finish Bloody Horizon. So don't expect me to update everyday like I do with my other story, but don't worry once the other is finished I will update on a regular basis, but until then you will have to be patient with me. ^.^ Anyways have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys next time I update._**

Vorn - year

P.S. at the moment all I know on the Cybertronian time is what I have listed above, but don't worry I intend to learn more about them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood-spill's POV:**

This orn was like every other to me, steal energon, kill whatever and whomever came after me and/or got in my way, then go back to hiding in the shadows. This routine was sickening, doing the same thing over and over every single orn. I will admit being alone with no one to talk to, gets lonely, but I don't need anyone, having a companion will only slow me down, they would get in the way, then get me killed, something I want to avoid at all costs.

As I sit in my usual spot on a tall spire that overlooks the fallen city of Kaon, I watch as gunfire light the horizon, Cons fighting with the few bots that remain here, or just shooting each other, I don't really know, and quite frankly I couldn't give a frag. For all I care they can destroy each other and then have a fragging spiritual dance, whatever they do doesn't concern me. I scan the area my rare golden optics hidden by my black visor, my mouth covered in a face mask, hiding my emotions, not that you will see much anyways . Then I notice a ping coming from my comm link, strangely enough, I open the message up, listening, my face remains expressionless.

_"So the Autobot's are looking for troops? And on the planet Earth. Interesting."_

Sorting out my thoughts, I look out on the horizon, Cybertron, still dead, lifeless. The only part of Cybertron I ever known, after all I was born just a the planet began to die. Looking around a bit longer, a decision is made.

_"_I'm going to Earth." I say out loud.

Now to find my way off of Cybertron, if it wasn't for Shockwave, I would have flown there, but the slagger cut my wings from me, and with it a large majority of my sanity. I look over to one of the bases the Decepticons have, with a calculating stare at the base, I jump from my spot on the spire, I begin to fall 100 feet before I land gracefully onto the ground. I ready my blasters, and my swords, knowing I'm going to have to kill somebot today, survival of the fittest as they say.

Quickly I jump from building to building, avoiding the ones ready to crumble, I move in a blur, the red markings on my frame glowing, making the blur a red streak. After running a few breems, I managed to find myself outside the small Decepticon base. With a smirk, I sneak past the guards, before sneakily stalking into the shadows, after rounding a couple of corners; I make it into the Decepticon escape pod room. Just when I thought that maybe I would get away scot-free, a blast hits the wall above my shoulder.

"HALT! Move one step I'll blast you to the pit femme." I hear a con growl.

"Hn" I rumble in dissatisfaction, before the con can figure out what I'm up to, I change my arm into a cannon, then shooting the con in the helm killing him instantly.

"How annoying." I grumble monotone.

I hear the sounds of pedes stomping down the halls, readying my blasters, I begin to shoot as soon as they come into view. I shoot down over half their number dead-on before one manages to get a graze on my side, making me hiss in annoyance. After a few breems all the cons lay off-line on the floor, energon oozing out of their lifeless frames.

I walk away with only a graze on my side, and success. I begin to board one of the escape pods, looking at the controls, I hack into them so I won't have to pilot the pod, making it easier for me since I don't know anything about flying an escape pod.

Controlling the pod through my processor, the pod starts up, before quickly leaving the Decepticon base behind.

"Target: Earth. Command: Retain constant speed at 300.5 miles per joor, alert when trouble arises." And with that I walk to and empty spot in the pod and lie down, shutting my optics off, I tune up my audio sensors, before going into a light recharge.

_"Next stop Earth."_

After recharging for two joors, I wake to see the orbiting planet called Earth. Getting up from my spot on the pod's floor, I sit in the pilot seat.

"Command: Slow speed when entering planet's atmosphere, turn intercooler on when temperatures in the pod reach past 115 degrees Fahrenheit." I say in and emotionless monotone voice, my harmonic voice sound very drone like and cold.

Soon as the pod reaches the atmosphere, it slows the speed just as I commanded, along with turning on the intercooler when the temperatures reached past 115 degrees. While the pod begins to make land fall, I search though a data base known as the World Wide Web as the humans call it, I scanned everything I needed to know, from my location, to the inhabitants of the area, and an alt-mode.

I wince a bit when the pod crashes down onto the Earth, making sparks come up from the electrical wiring. Once the pod becomes still, I allow my body to shift around to form my newly acquired armor, exiting the pod, I scan my surrounding, once I see the area is clear of any inhabitants, besides what the humans call animals, I change into my alt-mode; A self-modified 2014 Corvette Stingray, the paint-job being black with red racing stripes. The engine being of what would have belonged to Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, one of Earths fastest vehicles. With a loud rumble of my engine, I speed off, knowing the Autobots will find me sooner or later, but until then, I'm going to do a little sight-seeing.

* * *

**_So how was it? Hopefully you liked it, the characters in the story are going to be from different universes, meaning I'll have Optimus as bay-verse, and then have another bot from a different verse, don't worry I'll tell you what verse they are when they are introduced. Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys next time I update._**

**_Time units:_**

**_Astrosecond: 1 Second_**

**_Breem: 1 Minute_**

**_Joor: 1 Hour_**

**_Orn: 1 Day_**

**_Deca-Cycle: 1 Week_**

**_Orbital Cycle: 1 Month_**

**_Vorn: 1 Year_**

**_A special thanks to Au2bot Starlight for the time units! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

I drove around the surrounding area for about 2 joors, enjoying the world free from chaos, before I noticed I was being followed by 3 vehicles. After noticing this I started driving to an uninhabited area, just in case is was a Bot/Con looking for a fight. Once stopped, I transformed, as did the vehicles. Once standing at my full height, I find myself looking down into a cannon.

"State your business here femme." A black mech snarls suspiciously at me.

"I receive a message on my comm link, you are looking for troops am I correct, well I am a neutral and I'm wanting to join your cause." I state without emotion.

The tallest of the three, a red and blue mech, steps up.

"What is your designation youngling?" Optimus I am assuming asks.

"Blood-spill, sir." I say monotonely.

"Very well, welcome to the Autobot ranks Blood-spill. I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots." He says in his baritone voice.

He points to the one that had a cannon in my face-plate.

"This is my weapon specialist, Ironhide." He says, while the black mech nods.

He points to the green mech.

"And this is Ratchet our medic." He says.

I faintly feel a scan go down my frame, I suppress the urge to shutter at the feeling.

"Femme, you are deprived from energon, and you have multiple old wounds that have yet to repair properly." Ratchet says seriously.

"I came from Cybertron, energon reserves have nearly depleted, so in order to keep from starving I stole from the Decepticon bases around Kaon." I say

"Well as soon as we make it to base, I want you, femme, to have 2 cubes of energon." He grunts

"Yes sir." I say, my tone still remaining emotionless.

" Prime, we better go back to base before Cons pick up our signals." Ironhide says gruffly looking around alert.

"Very well. Transform and roll out." Optimus commands

The four of us transform into out alt-modes before driving off, with me following behind. After driving 5 joors, we make it to what I would assume is the Autobot base. (**NOTE: I won't be following the story line, so everyone that was killed off throughout the three movies are alive.**)

Entering the base, I see mechs and a few femmes, gathering around in the room. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet all transform into their bi-pedal modes. I transform last, I begin to feel the stares of the mechs and femmes, along with the humans on the base. I keep my emotionless façade up, my visor covering my golden optics, and my face mask covering my face-plates, I stand beside the three mechs that I had met first.

"Autobot, we have another member joining our ranks." Optimus's voice rings out strongly, the sound of whispering reaches my audios, I choose to ignore them.

I step up, before making a slight bow.

"My designation is Blood-spill. I am honored to join your ranks." I say, the red markings on my frame glowing brighter with my emotions.

Stepping back, I look back to Optimus. Ratchet steps up and sends me a commanding look.

"I want you to go get your energon, I will have someone show you the way. SIDESWIPE!" Ratchet says before shouting a mech's name.

I hear the sound of pede steps before a red mech steps up with a smirk.

"Yes Hatchet?" The mech questions the medic with a mischievous smirk.

"I want you to escort Blood-spill to the rec. room where the energon is…And call me by that name again I'll send you to the pit." The medic says grumpily walking off.

The red mech turns to me, his smirk becoming a charming one.

"Names Sideswipe, and your Blood-spill?" He asks cheerily, I nod in response.

"Well then right this way." He smirks.

He begins to lead me to where the energon is stored, once there I do as Ratchet directed and down two cubes. The whole time Sideswipe watching me with amusement.

"What amuses you mech?" I say emotionless.

"Nothing….Say where were you before you to Earth?" He questions

"Cybertron." I state, the mech reals back in surprise.

"How? Cybertron is dead? The energon would most likely be completely depleted by now." He says.

"I stole energon from the Decepticons." I say simply, the mech chuckles.

"Nice."

I say nothing, making Sideswipe looks at me.

"Why so uptight? Loosen up femme." He says.

"Maybe later, when I become accustom to being here." I say simply.

He nods, before grabbing my arm.

"Come on I want you to meet my twin." He says.

I follow after him, not really having much of a choice in the mater anyway. After walking with him a few breems, we make it to what I would assume is his quarter. He types in a code, before the door opens.

"Sunny!" He begins, only to get cut off.

"Don't call me that?" A yellow mech snaps.

"Yeah okay. I want you to meet Blood-spill." He says pushing me forward.

"Blood-spill this is my twin Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker this is Blood-spill." The red mech chirps excitedly.

Surprise elopes me, making Sideswipe look at me questioningly.

"You would happen to be the painter Sunstreaker?" I ask allowing the emotion of curiosity slip through.

The mech looks at me in surprise.

"Yes? Why?" He questions

I pull my beloved possession out of my subspace, the painting that my carrier gave to me. I show the painting to him, making him look at me in amazement.

"That was one of my best works, where did you get it?" He asks.

"My..Carrier gave it to me when I was a sparkling." I say

"How long ago was that?" Sideswipe asks.

"17 vorns ago." I say

They look at me in puzzlement.

"The war was going on long before that. If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Sideswipe says.

"19 vorns." I say simply.

"Primus, your younger than Bumblebee." Sideswipe says.

"Don't think of me as a sparkling, mech. I am not a sparkling." I say

"OH NO! I…I don't think of you as a sparkling at all! I didn't mean to make you think I did!" Sideswipe says with wide-optics, waving his servos in front of him.

He pauses suddenly, putting his servo to his audio, his optics dimming in comm.

"Optimus, says your quarters are ready. Would you like for me to show you the way?" He asks

"Go ahead." I nod.

He puts his servo back on his audio, contacting most likely Optimus, in comm-link. He smirks at me.

"Well looks like we don't have to go very far, your quarter are next door to ours." He says.

"Very well, it was nice meeting you two, but if you don't mind I'm going to get settled into my quarters." I say simply, the nod.

I walk to the door next to theirs, before opening it. Looking around the room, I look to the painting in my hand, before sub spacing it, with a sigh I look back around the room.

"This room is so getting remodeled"

* * *

**_So Blood-spill met the Autobots finally, and the terror-twins, I wonder how that's going to turn out? Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later._**

**_CHARACTERS:_**

**_Optimus - Bay_**

**_Ratchet - Bay_**

**_Ironhide - Bay_**

**_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker - G1_**

* * *

**_Time units:_**

**_Astrosecond: 1 Second_**

**_Breem: 1 Minute_**

**_Joor: 1 Hour_**

**_Orn: 1 Day_**

**_Deca-Cycle: 1 Week_**

**_Orbital Cycle: 1 Month_**

**_Vorn: 1 Year_**


	4. Chapter 4

Once I got settled into my quarters, I went to find some paint. First I went to Ratchet asking him, and lucky me, he had some. After getting the different shades I wanted, I began my little trip back to my quarters.

Standing in the middle of the dull grey room, I began brainstorming, as the humans say, so figure out what I'm going to paint onto the walls. Knowing one important thing that I'm not going to do; not paint the walls with anything bright. As in no sunsets or anything that will make the room painfully bright, I'm not much into bright things, after all I grew up in a world of darkness, and plus bright colors usually mean the good emotions, something I do not have. All of my emotions are negative, the only good emotion I have is hope, but even that is almost to the point of nonexistence.

After standing for about 30 breems thinking of what to paint, I discover what I'm going to paint. Starting out with the base coat of paint, I put it on all the walls, but the ceiling and floor, I'm saving those for something else. After 4 joors of nonstop painting, I'm finished with the walls. I look around and let a small smile reach my face, the walls are tinted with blues, browns, blacks, and whites. All of the colors forming a forest of darkness, lit up by the 'moon'. Sitting down onto the floor, I grab the other cans of paint, that I have laid out for the ceiling, reaching into my subspace, I grab the glow crystals I acquired from Cybertron. Crushing them up into powdery substances, I pour a little bit in each can of paint I have laid before me. Getting up I allow the crystals to take time and dissolve into the paint, leaving my quarters, I go to Ratchet again, to acquired something I can use as a latter of sorts.

Ratchet, upon seeing me questioned about why my frame was covered in paint, I answered him simply, before asking him about using something as a latter. And surprisingly had had a Cybertronian sized one, well that makes my job easier.

While walking with the latter in my servos, I run into Sideswipe

"Any particular reason why your covered in paint?" He asks with a chuckle

"Painting." I say simply with a shrug.

His optics brighten.

"Can I see?" He asks excitedly.

"When I'm done you may." And for the first time I let out a small chuckle, surprising the pit out of me.

Sideswipe takes no notice, and leaves me to finish up my room, so he can see it. Entering my room, again, I set the latter in the spot I'm going to paint first. Grabbing the first bucket of paint, I stir it around making sure the glow crystals are fully dissolved. Once I'm satisfied with the paint, I go back to work.

After another 5 joors of painting, the ceiling, walls, and floor are completely finished. Turning out the lights, the room glows, the forest looks to be almost real, with the moon I painted onto the ceiling glowing as if it were the real thing. The floor had hits of where the 'Moon' was glowing onto the 'forest' floor. A full-blown smile reaches my covered face, the glowing red markings making red tints collide with the blues, purples, and what other colors I have to make up my dark forest. I sit on my berth and look up at the ceiling, where the 'moon' and 'stars' glow beautifully, making me feel a sense of peace.

Deciding to let Sideswipe know of my finishing, I walk next door to his and Sunstreaker's quarters. Knocking, I hear a 'come in' before entering, looking around I notice that the lay out of their room is the opposite of mine, bright and sunny, go figure.

"Did you finish?!" Sides asks excitedly

"Affirmative." I nod.

"Finish what?" Sunstreaker asks curiously.

"Blood said she was painting her room, and I asked if I could see it when she was done. And now it's done." He says.

Sunstreaker's optics brighten up in intrest.

"Would you mind if I looked?" He asks

"Go ahead." I shrug.

Walking out of their quarters with them on my tail, we walk into my newly painted quarters. I hear a gasp of awe.

"You..you painted this?!" Sides asks in amazement.

"Yes." I say simply.

"It's beautiful." I hear Sunstreaker speaks up.

"Now you know its good, when Sunny here compliments you, and he doesn't compliment anyone." Sides chuckles, getting a glare from his brother.

"Watch this." I say, before turning out the lights, the room begins to give of the lunar like glow from the 'Moon'.

"How….how did you do this?" Sunstreaker asks in painter mode.

"Glow crystals." I say simply, before grabbing some from subspace.

holding my closed servo out to him, he opens his up, I drop five crystals into his hands.

"Here you can have these, it only takes a small portion of glow crystal to light up a whole bucket of paint." I say.

"Thank you." He says.

I nod before sitting down unto the floor, the twins follow suit.

"So Blood do you want to tell us a little about yourself?" Sideswipe asks

"Not much to tell really." I say with a shrug.

"Surely you have something to tell about yourself?" He asks

"Well my carrier's name was Night-burst, I do not know of my creator, but from what carrier says I look similar to him, mainly it's my crest, and the way I hold myself." I say

"My original frame color was midnight blue, and my real name is Nightwave." I continue

"Why did you change your name?" Sideswipe asks.

I pause, thinking if I should share this or not, before finally giving in.

"A vorns ago, I was stealing energon from the Decepticons, when I was caught. The mech that caught me was Shockwave…" At this they tense.

"He seemed to know who I was, how I don't know, but once I was in his possession, he experimented on me, tortured me. Four or five vorns I was stuck in his possession, the whole time I was tortured, he would mockingly and sadistically sing out my name as he cut me open, and patched me up, only to cut me open again. After meeting him I began to hate my name, the name my carrier gave me, a name he tainted as soon as it left his lip-plates." I growl.

"Eventually I escaped, as you can tell, but not before making sure he suffered. Once I escaped from my cell, I killed every single Decepticon I came across, before finally finding him, I fought him, I managed to do a number on him, before he finally was able to wound me. A managed to get a nasty gash on my stomach and face, but not before I was able to bust his optic." I says darkly.

"Is that why you where your visor and facemask all the time?" Sideswipe asks.

"No, I where them to hide my emotions, Cybertron got worse after everybot left, because the only ones left where the rogues and Cons, the place was survival of the fittest, the slightest weakness, the slightest hesitance could get you killed. And with being most likely the last femme on Cybertron, I had mechs after me all the time, with only one thing in mind, a forced spark bond." I say

"I never realized Cybertron had gotten to that point." Sideswipe says.

We sit in a silence before Sideswipe breaks it.

"Do you miss Cybertron, Blood?" Sideswipe asks.

"True fully, no, unlike you, I never saw Cybertron in its prime, I never saw the outside world without fearing of getting killed, I was a sparkling born in war, that's all I know, war, darkness, and pain." I say my red markings brightening a fraction.

I feel a servo pull me closer into an embrace, or more like two embraces.

"Then would you let us show you, that there are more things in the universe than just negativity?" Sideswipe says in my audio, making me suppress a shiver.

"Alright." I say.

"Is it alright if we call you by your true designation?" They both ask softly.

"Very well, but only you two, it's going to take some getting used to for me." I say

"Nightwave." Sunstreaker says testing the name.

I suppress yet another shiver at the way he says my name, the way it smoothly rolls off his glossa. I feel One of the twins servos move a fraction, adjusting their hold, when one of them feel the roughness on my shoulders, causing them to pause. Before I could stop them they see my back, the two huge scars running down my armor, where my wings used to be.

"What happened?" Sideswipe asks seriously.

"Shockwave." I whisper

"What did he do to make a scar this bad?!" Sunstreaker questions.

"Look at the scars longer, picture something there, that is not on there." I say, they both take sharp intakes of air.

"W..wings?" They whisper

I nod.

"But how? How have you not lost your sanity? Most seekers when they lose their wings and survive they go insane?!" Sideswipe questions.

"Who said I was sane?" I let out a harsh chuckle.

"I'm just really good at hiding the fact I lost my sanity, besides my sanity was long gone before then anyways." I say with a dark tone.

"What do you mean?" They ask

"I don't want to talk about it." I say.

"We understand, but if you ever want to talk, do not hesitate to do so." Sunstreaker says.

"One question, why is it that your red designing's glow?" Sideswipe asks curiously.

"I'm not quite sure, I inherited it from carrier, she had the same thing, only hers where purple." I say.

"You said your frame was dark blue, why aren't the designs blue?" Sunstreaker asks

"I managed to figure out a way to change the color, though I wasn't easy." I chuckle.

"So why the name Blood-spill?" They both ask.

"I was what I was good at." I state.

"Spilling the energon, of those who got in my way of survival." I say

They say nothing, Sideswipe picks me up and sets me in his lap, my legs get pulled into Sunstreaker's lap. I choose to say nothing, just enjoying the new emotions flowing through me, and for once good emotions.

_Safety_

_Peace_

_Acceptance_

And most of all, the feeling of feeling….._Loved_

* * *

**_Well that's a wrap for this chapter. So Blood is getting rather cozy with the twins, and they with her, hmm I wonder how that will turn out? Anyways tell me what you think, and I will see you guys later._**

**Time Units:**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I decided to go to the rec. room, not only to get a cube of energon, but to also observe the other Autobots, not actually 'meet' them. I don't really do socializing much, mostly because bots take an immediate disliking of me, don't ask me why. Back on Cybertron, I had helped a small band of neutrals escape, I saved all of their lives, yet they abandon me, purposely.

Looking around the rec. room I see femmes and mech conversation with each other, none of them taking any notice of me, good. Walking over to the energon dispenser, I grab my morning cube and walk over to an empty corner and sit. Once I'm situated, I notice the attention is on me, everybot in the rec. room staring at me as if I was a scraplet or something. Upon noticing that I've noticed their staring they all go back to what they're doing, a lot of them side staring at me. I simply ignore the stares, and continue drinking my energon, once done, I get up and begin walking to my quarters, only to get stopped.

"Ey ya tha new femme aren't ya?" A gangster voice as the humans call it, says behind me.

I turn to see a silver mech, a few feet shorter than me, not bad looking on the optics, but I'm not one for courting anyways.

"You are correct." I say, my mask and visor has yet to be removed.

"Didn't ya say ya name is Blood-spill?" He asks

"Afirmative." I say with a nod.

"Ya rather tense femme, care to tall meh why?" He asks

"I am not used to contact with others, I have been alone since I was 6 vorns old." I say.

His visor shimmers in the light.

"You have been alone since you were a sparkling?!" He asks incredulously.

"Yes, you act as if that isn't normal?" I ask.

"Yea' but not that young, how did ya survive without anyone to care for ya?" He asks.

"Even I do not know the answer to that." I say.

"I never caught your named mech." I say.

"Ah! Tha names Jazz." He chuckles.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jazz." I nod.

I begin to walk off, only to get stopped.

"Hey would ya like to go on a drive later?" He asks nervously.

"Ah don't really have anyone to go with me, and it not really all tha fun drivin alone." He adds in.

"Very well, comm me when you would like to go on this drive." I say.

He nods, before practically skipping off, with a happy grin.

_"Strange mech." _

I begin walking off only to get stopped, again.

"Nights!" I hear a familiar voice, turning I see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker approaching.

"Hello Sideswipe, Sunstreaker." I say in greeting.

"Aw Nights quite being so formal!" Sideswipe whines.

"And how would you suggest I quite being so formal?" I ask my red designing brightening in curiosity.

He pauses before staring at the designs.

"That is so cool." He says side tracked.

I shake my head, in amusement.

"Anyways, call me Sides." He says coming back to focus.

"Alright." I nod.

"Nightwave?" He asks.

"Yes?" I question.

"Can…can we see your face?" He asks hesitantly.

"N…not yet." I say, he shrinks in disappointment.

I stand there awkwardly not liking the disappointed look on his face, but before I can do anything he perks up.

"So do you want to go on a drive later?" He asks excitedly.

I stand there awkwardly, again.

"Jazz asked me earlier." I say.

Immediately jealousy flashes through both their optics, too quick to tell if I was seeing things.

"What about next time?" He asks.

"Affirmative." I say

"You sound like Soundwave." He says with a chuckle

"Who is Soundwave?" I ask

"The Decepticons third in command, dark blue, wears his face mask and visor all the time, acts like a drone." He says.

I nod in understanding.

"So do you mind if we hang out with you?" Sides asks nervously, reminding me of a sparkling meeting somebot new for the first time.

"Of course." I say, he perks up in excitement, I look to Sunstreaker questioningly, he shakes his helm mouthing 'don't bother'

I walk back to my quarters, with the twins following behind. While walking I double over, clutching my chest. I fall to my knees, as I feel a bond that has been closed since I was born, open, my creator's bond. Instantly I feel questioning, and just as quickly as it came, it leaves. The twins panic trying to figure out what's wrong. I get up quickly, making the twins look at me questioningly.

"I'm fine." I say

"What was it?" Sunstreaker asks.

"Nothing." I say quickly, before walking into my quarters, they follow me. I sit down on my berth, holding my helm in thought.

"I must have been something, otherwise you wouldn't act this way." Sunstreaker says.

I let out a chuckle.

"My creator is alive." I state.

"The bond opened, though only for a moment, but long enough to where I felt his questioning." I say.

"Are you alright." Sides asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, the probability of the bond opening again, is 5%." I say.

"Do you want to meet your creator?" They ask.

"True fully, yes, I want to meet the mech my carrier admired so much, but then I don't, only because of the simple fact he wasn't around, and like any other sparkling or child, I hold a small grudge for that." I say.

They nod in understanding, we sit in a comfortable silence, before I wince, the twins take notice, and look at me questioningly.

"I still have yet to get use to the fact my wings are gone, so out of habit I try to flex them, only to realize their gone." I say dully.

"What is it like flying?" Sides questions.

A small smile reaches my lips from behind my mask.

"It's wonderful, the feeling of freedom, of exhilaration, all of it so wonderful. It feels as if it's a whole other world, you forget about everything. Almost like there was no war, no pain, or darkness, as soon as you fly all of your worries just go away." I say almost dreamily.

"You miss it don't you?" Sunstreaker says.

"Very much." I say.

"What side did you get your seeker traits?" Sides asks.

"My carrier, my creator was a grounder, from what carrier told me." I say

:::::::…..Jazz here, would ya like to go on tha drive now?...::::::Jazz

:::::…Alright I meet you outside…:::::::Blood-spill

I turn to the twins, my neon markings dimming.

"Jazz just commed me, I'm going to go on that drive with him now." I say

They nod stiffly, I stand up with the twins following behind, once outside my quarter we go our separate ways.

* * *

**_I'm not quite sure what direction I'm going with this story, so be patient with me, my other story is a story I had thought of ever since I learned of transformers, so that one had time for development, this one is one I thought of recently. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to review and I will see you guys next time I update._**


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Jazz, he greets me with a smile, his visor glistening in the sunlight, mine no doubt glistening also.

"Are ya ready to go?" He asks

"Affirmative." I nod.

We both begin to transform, Jazz's Pontiac Solstice almost glistening in the sun.

"Nice alt-mode." Jazz says.

"Not so bad yourself." I say, revving my engine.

"So where are we going?" I question.

"Figured we would just drive around, sight see an wha' not." He says.

I rev my engine again, making him chuckle. We both drive out of the base's gates, our tires making contact with the pavement. My engine rumbles powerfully next to Jazz's smaller alt-mode, before we both speed off.

We spend about an hour driving with intense speed, racing each other in a pointless game of cat and mouse, before we stop outside in the country. Transforming, I stretch my stiff cables, Jazz following suit.

"So is there a particular reason ya have ah visor?" Jazz questions.

"It hides my emotions, plus my eyes are rather sensitive to sunlight, I'm used to being in complete darkness. What about you?" I question

"Same, though mah optics are sensitive to all types of light" He says.

I nod.

"Say I heard the twins callin ya Nightwave, why is tha?" He questions.

"Because that is my real designation." I say monotonely.

"Why don't ya go by it then, instead of Blood-spill?" He asks.

"Something happened to make me hate it, the twins asked if they could start calling me that, I agreed." I say.

"Do ya mind if I call you by your tue designation?" He questions.

"Maybe later, I'm still adjusting to being called that by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." I say

He nods in understanding.

"What made ya hate ya name so bad?" He asks

"Shockwave." I hiss, he visor darkens.

"I can understand why." He growls.

I sit down onto the soft earth, Jazz following after me.

"Somethin about ya is very familiar." Jazz says out of nowhere.

"I was born during the war, so I wouldn't know why." I say.

"If ya don't mind meh askin, who was your carrier?" He questions, I stiffen, but not enough for him to notice.

"Night-burst." I say, he reals back in shock.

"What is it?" I question.

"Night-burst was one of my teachers in tha academy. I haven't heard from her in vorns, even befor' tha war. What happened to her?" He asks.

I stiffen this time he notices, he becomes worried.

"What happened?" He questions seriously.

"I'm not going to go into detail, but she was murdered." I say.

He growls.

"Who did it?" He questions.

"Rogues, but you don't have to worry about them, not anymore. I killed them, once I knew how to defend myself, I hunted them down and gave them a slow agonizing death" I say darkly.

"How bad was it?" He growls

"Bad, on a rate of 1 through 10, it goes past 10." I say.

"Im sorry." He says.

"Don't worry about it, it was long ago, dwelling in the past won't help." I say

He nods in agreement.

"Who was her spark-mate?" He questions.

"I do not know, he cut their bond a little before I was born, carrier said he did it to protect her, he didn't know about me." I say.

"Carrier told me I look like him in many ways, especially the way I hold myself, apparently he held himself with respect. She never told me his name, but I could tell she loved him very much, she admired and respected him a lot." I say.

"He sounds like a good mech." Jazz says.

"Yeah he does." I sigh.

"If ya don't mind I would like to be like a brother to ya, I saw Night-burst as a carrier figure to me." He suggests.

"I would like that….brother." I allow a small smile behind my mask.

I allow just my visor to slip back, allowing Jazz to see my optics, his intakes hitch.

"You have very exotic and beautiful optics." He says.

"Are gold optics not common?" I question.

"No, they are very rare in fact, from wha ah have heard. You are the first bot ah have seen have gold optics." He says.

I shrug.

"Well you are the first to see my optics, I always have my visor and face mask on." I say with a smirk in my voice.

"Well ah am honored to be tha first to gaze at my sista's optics." He chuckles.

"We should head back to base, it's getting late, plus I have a feeling the twins will throw a, as the humans say 'bitch fit' if I don't get back." I say.

He chuckles, before transforming into his alt-mode, I follow suit. We spend an hour driving back, about 10 minutes away from the base, I slam on my brakes, making Jazz stop in worry. I stay in place, shocked, my creator bond opens again, this time not by accident. I feel questioning flow from the bond, I send my own back, my creator has the feeling of surprise come from the bond, before it's controlled.

**_:::::Night-burst?:::::: _**A monotone yet harmonic voice questions emotionlessly

**_:::::::Afraid not…..Creator:::::::: _**I answer

**_::::::Question: Your designation:::::: _**The voice says.

I debate on whether or not to state my true designation or my new one.

**_:::::Nightwave:::::_**

The bond closes before we can say anymore, the fragile bond not able to take the strain.

::::: Blood-spill?::::: Jazz questions over private comm.

::::::I'm fine::::: I answer easily, hiding my surprise at the bond opening again.

I rev my engine, driving next to Jazz, before we begin our drive back to base, again. Upon arriving at the base, Jazz and I transform, Jazz pulls me in a hug, chuckling at my surprised intake. I pull away, Jazz continues to chuckle, I turn my helm to the sound of pede steps, before my optics set on the twins whom are approaching very quickly. Jazz watches them approach with a sly smirk on his face-plate, as the twins glare at him, I watch the scene in amusement, noticing the twins jealously toward the silver mech next to me.

"Relax mechs, I didn't touch ya femme, just wanted to talk with my new sista." He holds his hands up in surrender. I send him a look when he says 'your femme' making him smirk at me.

Both relax, when the hear the word sister, but not much. Sunstreaker picks me up, bridal style as the humans would call it, before sending a pointed look to Jazz.

"We'll be taking OUR femme now." The twins say at the same time.

The turn and begin walking away, with me still in Sunstreaker's arms. Once half way to where our quarters are, Sunstreaker sets me down. I turn towards them, crossing my arms, my optic ridge rising behind my visor.

"I don't recall ever becoming YOUR femme." I state, they both exchange nervous looks.

With a smirk behind my face mask, I push them both against the wall, caging them, my face mask sliding back, revealing my predator like smirk.

"When you say stuff like that, you better well mean it mechs, because I take words like that very seriously, I don't do 'dating' so when I look for a mech OR mechs I look for a mate, not a berth warmer, got it." My optics brighten along with my red markings.

I send them one last predatory like smirk before stalking to my quarters, leaving them stunned, not only at what I just told them, but at the fact I removed my mask.

* * *

**_I'm having a very hard time coming up with ideas for this story, so don't be surprised if it takes me every other day to update, I'm not even really sure this chapter made any sense what so ever. Have a wonderful day/night, and remember to review._**

**_Time units:_**

**_Astrosecond: 1 Second_**

**_Breem: 1 Minute_**

**_Joor: 1 Hour_**

**_Orn: 1 Day_**

**_Deca-Cycle: 1 Week_**

**_Orbital Cycle: 1 Month_**

**_Vorn: 1 Year_**


	7. Chapter 7

After my little declaration to the twins, I have not seen them, not that they are avoiding me or anything. Optimus has made me have sparring matches with Ironhide to test my skills, along with being put on patrols and monitor duty.

So you can pretty much say I am busy, and though I've been busy, things are going pretty smoothly for me. For one I don't have to fight for my energon, I my own quarters, and I don't have to hide for safety.

Jazz and I have become considerably close; we now share a sibling bond, though I won't say it I'm happy I have someone to share my emotions with, vice versa. And though I have been busy, I still find the time to spend time with my new brother, though we spend most of the time listening to Earth music, something I have begun to love. While Jazz leans toward the genres rap, pop, and club music, I listen to all types, my favorite being rock. Rock music can have so much emotion into it that I sometimes find myself almost choking up, key word almost. So many songs I have found relate to my life, and how I feel, which is the key reason in why I favorite that genre.

Many occasions I find myself singing along with them. One day while I was singing to a song, Jazz happened to be walking by, and much to my embarrassment he heard. Apparently I'm a good singer, in Jazz's opinion, so now he's made it a new activity for me to do when we have our bonding moments. SO just to satisfy my brother, I make up my own lyrics to sing, something he seems to enjoy, a lot.

And since I discovered Earth music and singing, I use it to express my emotions without actually expressing them, Jazz seems to catch this, to not only does he make me sing for his enjoyment, but also help me express penned up emotions, something he says is not good for me, the hypocrite.

As of now, I am walking to Optimus's office so he can give me details on the mission I am to do, in 2 orns. Approaching the office door, I knock one time, getting a baritone 'Come in'

"You were going to give me the details on the mission?" I say in my usual emotionless voice.

"I need you to go to Tranquility in two human days, where you will meet up with Bumblebee, you are to guard his human charge Sam Witwicky, while he is to return here for a mission." He says.

"There's another reason you are sending me there is there?" I ask.

"Indeed, while you are there I want to patrol the surrounding area, I seems there has been a spike in Decepticon activity. Bumblebee, after his mission, will return to Tranquility, and help you patrol. It seems the Decepticons are searching for something, and I want to prevent them finding whatever it is. You are dismissed." He says with a nod.

"Yes sir." I state, before walking out the door.

With a sigh, I decide to walk to the rec. room to get a cube of energon. On my way there, I feel two pairs of arms wrap around my frame, making me stop. I turn my helm to the bots holding me, the twins.

"Yes?" I question still without emotion.

"Jeez Nights how many times do we have to tell you; quit being too stiff." Sideswipe says.

I shrug.

"Habit." I say.

"We were wondering if you would like to get a cube of energon with us?" Sides asks

"Sounds good to me, I was heading that way to begin with." I say.

The drop their embrace on me, and get on both sides of my frame.

"So what have you been doing these past couple of days." Sides asks.

"Sparring with Ironhide, monitor duty, and patrol." I say monotonously.

"Wow busy much." Sides winces.

"Can't complain too much, at least I don't have to fight for my energon anymore, or move place to pace in hiding." I shrug, the twins look at me with a soft look, I ignore it and continue walking with them at my sides.

Once getting our cubes, the twins take me to their quarters. Walking into the room, the twins push their berth together for the three of us to sit at. The twins sit on the berths first, before pulling me down in the middle of them.

We spend the next joor talking about what we have done the past couple of orns, before the twins get nervous looks on their face-plates.

"Can we see your face, without the visor and mask?" Sunstreaker asks hesitantly.

I sit there a breem or two, before heaving an intake of air. With a click my mask slides off of my face, along with my visor, making me feel vulnerable. I keep my helm down where they can't see my face, I begin feeling nervous at the exposure of my face.

A strong servo cups my chin, before gently lifting my helm up. I find myself looking into the optics of Sunstreaker, whom take a loud intake of air. Sideswipe in curiosity looks over, with both of their optics staring at my face, my face-plates heat up, and my red marking glow bright at the nervousness I feel.

I servo finds it's self on my cheek-plate, as Sunstreaker's optics pierce mine. Slowly he moves closer to my face, before I find a pair of lips softly caressing my own. I take a sharp intake of air as Sunstreaker's lips are upon mine, he pulls away, only for Sideswipe to take his place. After a breem or two he pulls away, my gold optics brightening in absolute nervousness.

"You are a very beautiful femme." Sunstreaker says softly, making my cheek-plate heat up even more, while my red marking turn pink in my embarrassment.

"From now on, could you keep you visor and mask off when we are with you? Only when we are alone that is." Sideswipe asks.

I nod unable to say anything.

"Nightwave?" Sides asks.

"Yes?" I question finding my voice.

"Sides and I like you a lot, will you court us?" Sunstreaker answers for him.

"I would like that." I smile, the twins look at me dazedly.

"What?" I question.

"You have a very beautiful smile." Sides says kissing my servo.

"Th…thank you." I say.

"It's getting late, could you stay with us for the night?" Sunstreaker asks.

My spark skips a beat in its casing, before I slowly nod, this makes the twins smile happily. Sunstreaker lies down first onto the berth, pulling me down in his embrace. Sides gets up from his seat on the berth, before walking to the light switch, flipping it off, he makes his way back to the berth. His optics glow as he lies down next to me, the blue reflecting off of my black armor, as the gold glow from my optics reflect off of his. Both twins have their arms around my frame, before scooting closure to me, their legs tangle into mine, as they embrace me closure, and more protectively. As I offline my optics, I feel the twins give mech a soft kiss onto my helm, before they too offline their optics falling into recharge.

* * *

**_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows, I really appreciate them, a lot. I am also glad that you guys don't find this story confusing or boring, after all you likes a boring story? I know I don't. So if the story ever gets boring please do not hesitate to tell me. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to review and tell me what you think, I will see you guys, later. :D_**

**_Time units used:_**

**_Breem - 1 minute_**

**_Joor – 1 hour_**

**_Orn – 1 day_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Time units used:_**

**_Breem - 1 minute_**

**_Joor – 1 hour_**

**_Orn – 1 day_**

* * *

I awake from recharge with arms wrapped around my frame, a soft smile reaches my face, before I slowly get up, only to get pulled down by a pair of arms, before I find a pair of lips upon mine.

"Morning." Sunstreaker grumbles.

I chuckle.

"That was quite the morning kiss." I say.

He smirks widely, before kissing me again, this time longer, before I'm pulled away by Sides, only for him to kiss me also.

"Damn, I have feeling its going to be a good joor." I say, making the twins chuckle.

I set my helm on the nearest chassis, which happens to be Sides, before I cuddle up to him. I hear the sound of the door opening, revealing Jazz

"Ey Side, ya wouldn't happen to kno….." Jazz trails, before his optics go wide, then darken.

"You fraggers! What are ya doing with my sister?!" He snarls.

The twins jolt up, I follow suit.

"It's not what I looks like!" Sides says holding his servos up in surrender.

"Really cause it looks like ya interfaced with my little sis!" He snarls.

"Jazz calm down, we didn't interface, all we did was recharge together. The twins wouldn't do that, well not with me anyways…" I trail.

"She's right Jazz, all we did was recharge, and we wouldn't do that with her. We're courting her." Sunstreaker says.

"Your courting my sister…" Jazz says.

"Yes." The twins say at the same time.

"Somehow that sounds very….. Unreal…. The TWINS courting….My sister." Jazz says.

"But it is true, we care deeply for Nightwave. And we want to have your permission to court her." The twins say.

"Ah don't like it, but if ya make her happy, then I'll hav ta agree. But hurt her I'll rip your interface ports out, before stuffing them down ya throats, then I rip ya sparks out and feed them to Megatron, ya got me mechs." Jazz says darkly.

"Loud and clear!" They say.

I chuckle at Jazz.

"Sometimes I wonder if we really are siblings, because that was rather morbid, that would be more of something I would say." I laugh.

He laughs with me.

"I'm going to head out for my mission, I'll see you mechs later." I say getting up.

"What? Don't we at least get a good-bye kiss?" Sides smirks.

"Watch it mech!" Jazz barks.

I chuckle, before sending Jazz a mischievous smirk. Walking over to the twins, I pull the both of them close to me before slamming my lips on each of their lips, before I pull away and walk off.

"Not cool Blood! Not cool!" Jazz grumbles, I send a salute to him before walking out the door.

**TIME SKIP:**

The guarding of Samuel Witwicky was rather simple, the boy was a bit of a spazz and his family was rather…. Strange, but luckily I was only there an orn, there was a time where the boy panicked and THOUGHT he saw a Decepticon, but other than that I had no problems, now that leaves me to patrolling the city.

I have spent a total of 5 joors driving around the human city, so far I have not found any Decepticons. Driving out to a place free from humans I park my alt-mode under a shaded tree, getting rather curious, I begin to pull on my creator's bond, seeing if it has returned. After a breem, much to my surprise the bond opens again, only this time my creator seems to pull at the bond trying to…Find me? I don't entirely know, I leave him to his bond pulling while I listen to some music, checking my scans one last time, I fall into a light recharge, after seeing no activity on the radar.

I don't know how long I had been in recharge, but I jolt from my 'sleep' when I get a ding from the radar. Looking at it, I see a red blip, a Decepticon signal, speeding towards my location. Transforming I ready my blasters and swords, before I notice coming from the air was s dark blue mech, he lands onto the ground in front of me. He has a white face mask and a crimson visor, my facemask and visor are still in on my face.

"State your designation and business here mech." I say with no emotion.

The mech looks at me, seeming to observe me, I keep calm, and watch the mech with a predators eye. Already am I trying to find his weaknesses and what way I can kill him if he proves to be a threat. After staring at each other for about a breem ,in total silence the mech speaks.

"Designation: Soundwave Reason why I'm here: You" The mech says in a harmonic monotone voice.

I get into a defensive stance; I have my servo hover over my behind.

"What business do you have with me." I say with no emotion, my voice also with its harmonic tone, but not as strong as the mechs.

At that moment the bond flares and shock fills me but I do not show it.

"Business: You are my creation"

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOOH SNAP! Soundwave is Nightwave's creator! Well her name is a big hint, I mean her carriers name was Night-burst, just mix Night-burst with Soundwave, and you get Nightwave. Anyways tell me what you guys think, and by the way Soundwave in here is G1, since I like G1 Soundwave best. See ya later!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**TIME UNITS USED:**

**Breem - 1 minute.**

**Joor- 1 hour**

* * *

I stare at the mech before me, the mech that claim to be my creator, we stand in a silence before I break it.

"How do I know you are not tricking me?" I say

Just then I get poked though the bond from my creator's side, making me freeze.

"Statement: I do not lie" Soundwave says.

"Alright I believe you, now what do you want with me?" I question.

"Desire: For you to join me" He says.

"No. I fight for the Autobots, the Decepticons have cause me only misery." I say.

"Statement: I was not suggesting" He says.

"I'm not going with you; I'm fighting for what carrier wanted… Peace." I state stubbornly.

"Question: Where is Night-burst?" He asks.

"Had you not broke your bond, you would have known. She's dead." I hiss, the subject touchy for me.

"Question: What happened?" He asks.

"Normally I would tell someone who asks to go to the pit, but as her 'sparkmate' you have a right to know. She was murdered by rouge Decepticons." I say my tone darkening.

"Command: Who?" He says obviously to me anyways, containing his anger.

"Don't worry about it I killed them myself." I let out a mad chuckle.

"I made sure they suffered, just like carrier did, I made them beg, and scream like little petro-pigs" I chuckle darkly.

"Question: How old were you?" He questions.

"5 vorns old." I hiss.

He remains quiet, of course about that time my shoulders begin to ache from where my wings were, making me go rigged while pain leeks through the bond by accident.

"Question: What is the matter?" He asks still without emotion.

"Nothing." I say.

"Repeat: What is the matter?"

"If you must know, my shoulders were hurting, because I tried to flex my cut wings, out of shear habit." I hiss.

"Command: What happened?" He questions, his visor glistening.

I let out a chuckle.

"Ask Shockwave!" I spat.

He says nothing.

"You can try all you might creator I will NOT join the Decepticons, it's full of mech just like the ones who killed carrier, and I promised to myself I would slaughter any mech just like the ones that killed carrier. It may not be very Autobot like, but I could not give a frag on whether I'm more Con than Bot, all that matters is that I'm fighting for the side that wants peace." I say turning my back to him.

"And don't bother saying what I know you will say. I know the next time we meet we will be enemies, and you will try to kill me, and if you can try. I would rather die by the hand of the mech carrier loved and admired that some other pathetic mech or femme." And with that I transform and drive off, leaving my creator where he was standing, before takes off, presumably to the Con base.

I drive around the country outside of the city, the whole time a familiar car following me, after a joor or so, I pull over and transform. The car pulls over behind me, before the mech, Jazz begins to transforms an walks up to me, his face with an unreadable expression.

I sit down, he follows suit, after sitting there a breem or so, I let out a sigh.

"Judging from your expression, I would say you heard everything?"

* * *

**_So how will Jazz react to the fact Blood is the daughter of Soundwave? Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry for the shortness, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later._**


	10. Chapter 10

_RECAP:_

_"And don't bother saying what I know you will say. I know the next time we meet we will be enemies, and you will try to kill me, and if you can try. I would rather die by the hand of the mech carrier loved and admired that some other pathetic mech or femme." And with that I transform and drive off, leaving my creator where he was standing, before takes off, presumably to the Con base._

_I drive for about 5 breems, before I notice a car following me, pulling over to somewhere isolated, I transform to meet up with the car following me, Jazz._

_He transforms an walks up to me, his face with an unreadable expression._

_"Judging from your expression, I would say you know"_

* * *

He looks over at me before nodding.

"You probably don't want to have anything to do with me now huh?" I say with sadness.

He looks over at me in shock.

"No! I could neva, ah am just surprised is all. Ah mean I suspected since you act a lost like him, and you look similar, but ah neva thought it would be true." He says.

I sag in relief.

"So you still want to be my brother?" I ask nervously.

"Of course, just because your Soundwave's creation doesn't make you a bad guy, you can't help who ya creator is." He says softly.

He begins to smile.

"Ah'm proud of how ya stood up ta him, not many bots can do that." He chuckles.

"I'm not scared of him, nor anybot, the only thing that scares me is being completely alone." I say.

He pulls me into a hug.

"As long as ah'm around you will neva be alone, plus ya have the twins, Primus only knows that they won't leave ya alone. Ya have them wrapped around your finger, and ya don't even need to try." He chuckles.

We sit in a comfortable silence, before I pull from the hug and look to Jazz.

"Jazz?" I question nervously.

"Yea?" He asks.

"Can we keep that I'm Soundwave's daughter between us, not even Optimus can know." I say.

He nods.

"If tha's ya wish, it's your business no one else's, what about the twins?" He questions.

"Especially the twins, I'm afraid of how they will react." I say.

"Ah right." He nods.

"Let's head back to base, I need a cube." I sigh.

Jazz chuckles before transforming, I follow suit, I rev my engine before I take off following after Jazz. After driving several hours we make it to the base, transforming Jazz begins walking to the twins room.

"Why are we going to the twins room?" I ask.

"Cause they make tha best high-grade." He says, before walking up to their door and knocking.

Sides answers the door, before his optics brighten at seeing me, not even paying any attention to Jazz.

"Your back! Sunny Nights is back!" Sides exclaims.

Sideswipe still not noticing Jazz, hugs my frame tightly before heatedly kissing me, making my cooling fans kick on full force. Jazz clears his 'throat' getting Sideswipe's attention.

"Oh hey Jazz when did you get there?" He asks.

"Since ya open'd tha door, now if you would please stop makin out with mah sista I would appreciate that very much." He growls.

"So what can I do for you?" Sides asks us.

"Blood here needs some high-grade, she's had a ratha eventful day." Jazz says

Sides perks up before smirking.

"Then you came to the right mech, give me a moment." He says before disappearing into his quarters.

Coming back he has a container full of high-grade in his servos, handing them to Jazz, he looks at us.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Sides asks as Sunny walks up planting a kiss on my lips.

"No"

"Yes" Jazz and I say at the same time, I shake my hand at Jazz.

"Yes you can join us." I say, making Jazz glare at me.

"So where are we going?" Sides asks.

"There is a place I discovered the other day, I think would be the perfect place." I say.

"Lead the way then." Sides says with a smile.

"I'm gonna get my stereo, I'll join ya once ah get it, ah already know where it is." Jazz says before taking off.

I nod to the twins, before leading them the way. Getting outside the base, I transform, driving out the base gates with the twins following me, I turn onto a dirt road, then I drive about a mile, before coming upon an abandon building. I transform, before walking up to a Cybertronian sized door, opening it, I let the twins walk in first.

They look around the building in awe, I make my mask and visor slide off of my face, before I smirk at the two.

"Welcome to mine and Jazz's hand out." I say

The look around the inside of the building, the size able to hold up to 50 Optimus's, on the wall were colorful graffiti, curtsy of Jazz and I. In the middle of the building were 3 Cybertronian couches, and a Cybertronian size table, made by Jazz and I, out of scrap metal from the junk yard several miles away. On the ceiling and walls were several neon sign, that Jazz and I *cough* stole *cough.*

"How..how did you find this place?" Sides asks.

"Jazz and I were sneaking off from patrol duty and found this place." I smirk

"Gasp Nightwave snuck away from patrol duty!" Sides say dramatically.

"Don't act like your surprised, if I wanted to be I could be worse than you two." I send a smirk his way.

"We believe you." Sides says with a smirk.

He walks up and pulls me closer, before kissing me, behind me Sunny holds me, before pulling me away from Sides then kissing me, his rougher and more possessive than his brother's.

"Ah right tha's enough." Jazz's voice cuts in.

I pull away from the twins and send Jazz a smirk.

"Ah would say tha I prefer my lil sista to remain innocent, but then ah remember that you were neva innocent." Jazz smirks.

"If anything ah worry for what lil innocents the twins have." Jazz says mockingly.

"Funny." The twins and I say in unison, sarcastically

Walking past the three of us, Jazz sets his stereo next to the speakers we bought with Galloway's 'borrowed' credit card.

"Let's get this party started." Jazz says clicking the stereo on.

I send a devious smirk to the twins.

"Let's"

* * *

**_So how do you guys think Blood acts over-charged? I guess you guys will find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it wasn't much, but I don't really have any dramatic things planned for this story, there will be some drama, but it will be more action, but that's not till later, when Blood is comfortable and at peace with her life, for once. *grin* Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys laterz._**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so I may have had a little too much high-grade… Is 15 too much? I don't think so, but Jazz thinks I have had WAY too much once I got pass 5. And so far I am the only one over-charged, the others decided to wait and see what I am like overcharged, something about a once in a lifetime chance, I don't really know, my train of thought is kind of whack at the moment.

"EY!"

"Yes Nightwave?"

"I feel really we…weir….weird."

"Ah would imagine, 15 fragging cubes of high-grade, pit not even ah can handle that much!" Jazz says

"Nooooo!" I slur.

"What?"

"It's not 1…15 it's 16, there is a BIG difference!" I slur chugging the cube.

"Primus, twins make sure she doesn't get anymore!" Jazz says.

"We try but she has a way of getting it, we even locked it, yet some fragging how she got a cube, WITHOUT opening it." Sunny says.

I look around dramatically.

"What?" They all question.

"Do you smell that?" I slur.

"No…" They say.

"Me neither, now get to the kitchen!" I slur pointing in a direction.

"Wow, not even on Earth for a month and she already had sexist jokes down." Sunstreaker deadpans.

I look at my servos, before moving them, the others look at me strange.

"I feel weird! This doesn't feel like real life!" I slur/whine.

"Yeah, again 16, cubes of high-grade will do that." Jazz says.

I reach over and put my servo on his face.

"Hush little one!" I say petting his face, before he smacks it away.

Both twins are laughing their helms off, at Jazz's expense.

"Guys, I'm tripping, what was in that stuff!" I slur.

They begin to laugh harder, the high-grade finally setting in, Jazz still unaffected, probably because he just had one. I crawl over to Jazz, before hugging him tightly.

"Your such a good brother Jazz! I wish you were my real brother!" I slur to him.

"Ah right tha's enough your denting my frame Blood." He winces.

Instantly I stop.

"Fine! I'll hug the twins! At least they won't complain!" I slur.

I begin to get up, once I'm sure I won't fall, I stumble over to the twin's couch, before stumbling into Sides's lap.

"Oh hello!" I slur.

He pulls me closure to his frame, before nuzzling my neck.

"Hello" He says huskily, before kissing down my neck, making me shiver.

"Okay! Sir! No need to get sexual in here!" I slur.

"Sir, sir I'm going to have to ask you politely to back the frag off!" I slur.

Sunny then pulls me into his lap, making Sides whines. Jazz sits over at his couch awkwardly.

"This is getting a lil awkward." He says.

Sunny does exactly what his brother does, only more into it.

"YOUR TELLING ME!" I slur/shout.

He chuckles at me, making me glare at him.

"I may be over charge, but I can still kick your aft!" I growl.

Just as I was about to act my threat out, I'm picked up in what humans call bridal style, then carried off my Sunny, Sides following closely behind.

"JAZZ!" I screech.

"As much as I like to help ya, the twins get more animalistic overcharged. But don't worry they won't push ya into something ya don't wanna do." He says.

I go limp in Sunny's arms, and let out a sigh of defeat, Sunny's chassis rumbling…..In a purr?! We make it into the base, everyone turns at stares at us, I give I wave, as the twins carry me off to my doom. By now the high-grade is wearing off, high-grade never really had a very long effect with me, even if I drank 100, the effects would wear off in a joor.

Making it to the twins quarters, I'm set on their berth, before I find myself tightly, and possessively embraced by both twins, each of them purring, at least that's what it sounds like. They begin to nuzzle into my neck, making my spark skip a beat, in nervousness and anticipation.

"Good night…Nightwave." They say huskily, making my frame shutter, and my spark stall.

"Goodnight." I say, my voice sounding drowsy.

I feel their grips tighten, but not to where it hurts, both fall into recharge quickly, leaving me to my thoughts.

_I'm falling in love with the twins….._

Before I finally give into recharge.

* * *

The next orn, I begin to stir in my recharge, the feeling that I'm alone in the berth finally becoming noticeable. Drowsily I open my optics, only to see Sunstreaker, sitting in front of the berth, painting. Not even really paying any attention, I go back to recharge.

The next time waking up, I feel someone lightly shaking my frame, hoping to wake me.

"Nightwave." I hear Sides say softly.

I groan, before flipping over, swatting his hand away, with a growl.

"Come on Nights!" He whines.

"No, I have a processer ache the size of Cybertron!" I growl.

Just when I was about to fall back into recharge, again, something cold hit my frame. I jolt up with a squeal, before I glare at Sides, whom is holding an empty bucket, of what used to be cold water.

"You. Are. Dead." I growl.

His optics widen, but before he can make his escape, I pounce onto his frame. I straddle his waist, while I glare at him, making him shrink away.

With an evil smirk, I elongate the blades in my fingers, he shakes his head horrified. I nod, while he shakes his head repeatedly, before finally with a smirk, I scratch the blade lightly across his armor scratching the paint. Once doing so he screeches louder than a petro-rat, while I cackle madly, before jumping up from him.

"You!" He looks at the scratch.

"YOU!"

"Me." I smirk.

"MY PAINT!" He squeals.

"Revenge is a glitch; you would do well in remembering it." I smirk, the red decals on my frame brightening with my amusement"

About that time, Sunny walks in, seeing a horrified Sides, and a smirking me.

"What happened?" He questions dully pretty much getting the idea of what happened.

"Sides poured water on me, when I was in RECHARGE. So I scratched his paint." I shrug.

Sides gives me the kicked puppy look.

"You evil femme!" I whines.

I smirk wider, before walking over and sitting on the berth, my frame casually and relaxed as I lead against the wall, with my pedes on the berth, crossed over.

Sunny shakes his head before walking over and handing me a cube of energon, Sides still giving me the kicked puppy look, I choose to ignore it.

Blood-spill I request you in my office I have a mission for you – Optimus Prime

On it – Bloodspill

I get up, before walking to the door, turning to the twins I give them one last smirk.

"Boss bot has a mission for me, I'll see you later." I wave, before putting my visor and mask on, then walking off.

Walking into Optimus's office, I see him sitting at his desk.

"You wished to see me sir?" I question monotone.

"Yes, it would seem we have another team-mate coming to Earth, I would like for you to meet up with them and escort them back." Optimus say while looking at a data pad.

"Yes sir!" I say.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

**_So who is the new Autobot? Heck I don't even know! Should it be a regular character, or an OC that could put a little shake in the twins and Blood's relationship? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to review, and have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later!_**


	12. Chapter 12

5 hours later, I find myself escorting a mech by the name of Perceptor. Very polite, that mech, once he had scanned his alt-mode, we started our journey back to base. After driving 3 hours, a booming sound surrounded us, as a missile shot towards us.

:::::Preceptor! You keep going to base, you are in no condition to fight! I'm am sending you the coordinates::::::: Blood-spill

::::::But Miss!:::::::

I cut the comm off, then transform, I find myself standing face to face with Starscream.

"Well, well, well the Autobots have a new recruit and a femme at that." He sneers in his annoying screechy voice.

I say nothing, my facemask and visor already on my face, as I ready my weapons.

"Too scared to say anything? Most Autobots are terrified in the presence of the glorious Starscream." He says, not even pay any attention to me, but more himself.

"Enough of the chit-chat, mech, why are you here?" I say monotone, sounding very much like Soundwave.

He cackles madly.

"YOU!"

I feel a powerful jolt in my frame, warning signs flashing in my vision. I force my aching frame up, then grab my sword with a powerful snarl. With my sword in my grasp, everything in me shifts and changes, no longer am I monotone and emotionless. I am now a merciless killer, willing to cut down anything in my way of survival.

And with another snarl, I back flip behind the Con to shock me, I thrust my sword into the drone's chassis, piercing his spark, killing him instantly. I snap my helm towards another drone, I watch as the drone steps back in fear, his frame shaking with every step. With a sadistic smile behind my mask, I shove my clawed servo into his chassis, my hands grips something, and I watch as the drone looks at me horrified, with a powerful yank, I rip the spark out of the drone's chest.

Every Con that had seemed to come out of nowhere, step back in fear, even Starscream has fear rolling off of him in waves. I let out a sadistic chuckle, my dark side showing; Starscream recovers before commanding the drones to attack. They begin to shoot at me, the shots bouncing of my frame, I slowly stalk towards the closest drone, before thrusting my sword through his helm, energon spatters onto my frame with a **SPLAT**. My audio horns shift from looking like what humans call wolf ears, to demon like horns, I aim my helm towards a drone, before a surge of power shoots from my horns to the drone in the chassis. I shift my audios back to their normal forms, before turning to the few remaining drones, and Starscream.

"So what is it you want with me?" I say darkly, yet without emotion, making the remaining drones shutter at the lack of emotion.

Starscream hides his fear with a wavering cackle.

"You are one of the few remaining femmes without a mate! And I intend to have you as mine!" He cackles.

I chuckle darkly.

"No mech can match up to my standers, except for two. And you are not one of them." I say monotone.

I watch has his fear turns to glee, before he sneers.

"Don't be so sure, femme!"

And with that electricity courses through my frame, the pain making me want to scream out in agony. I force myself up again, before thrusting my hand into the chassis of the con that shocked me, killing him, but not before a shot from his cannon enters my spark casing. I fall back onto the soft earth, energon pouring from my wound, my spark having been grazed. But the pain is nothing, with a powerful roar, I kill the remaining drones, sustaining even more wounds, one to my hip, and the other to my shoulder.

My knee bolts make contact with the earth, for what seems like the hundredth time; I fall completely onto the earth finally, energon pouring from my wounds. I hear Starscream say a few words, before roughly grabbing my frame, and throwing me over his shoulder bolts.

My vision has warning flashing all over, so much my helm begins to hurt. I hear Starscream shout something, before I find my optics meet two pairs of pained, enraged optics, the twins. I watch as their frames get farther and farther from my vision, then I fall into stasis lock, the bond I had closed with my creator slamming open full force, allowing my pain to slip through. And answering it is a controlled rage of a mech creator, ready to kill the one causing his creation pain.

* * *

**_So how was it? Tell me what you think, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later._**


	13. Chapter 13

Coming online, I notice the lack of pain in my frame, making me curious. Onlining my optics, I look around only to see I'm in an unfamiliar room. Quickly becoming alert, I notice a figure in the corner, reaching for my swords, I realize they are missing, along with my other weapons, my only other source of self-defense are my claw blades.

"Suggestion: Calm down Fact: You have nothing to fear" A familiar monotone rings out.

"I will not calm down. Would you be calm in the presence of the enemy? And to your second statement, I do not fear anything." I say without emotion, noticing my visor and mask are still in place.

He says nothing, and walks to my side, then begins to scan my side.

"Soundwave: Turned off pain receptors. Scans: Damages are non-life threating." He says.

"Good to know." I say

"Laserbeak: Says you are courting the front liner twins." He says.

"Your point?" I question.

"Opinion: They do not deserve you." He says.

"Yeah well you can take your opinion and shove it up your aft, I love the twins, they except me for who I am. They didn't reject me because of my cold exterior, in fact they tried and succeeded to get past my cold exterior, not only that they do not care about my 'darker' side." I say

"Question: Why do you hate me so much?"

With that I snap.

"Because you weren't there! You weren't there when I was born! You weren't there when I took my first steps, or when I said my first words! You weren't there to protect US! And most of all you weren't there to protect carrier!" I snarl

"While Carrier and I suffered, while we starved, while we hid in fear, YOU were off following after you oh so 'honorable' leader like a petro-puppy. While WE were forced to live in hiding, YOU were living in your fancy quarters provided to you, while WE starved, you were getting your energon given to you! While you were in your 'secure' little base with your beloved Megatron, I was forced to watch as my CARRIER, your used to be SPARK-MATE was SPARK raped by DECEPTICON rouges, at just 5 vorns old." I snarl.

I watch as my 'creator' stiffen when I say the words carrier, and spark-rape in the same sentence.

"Yeah that's right, carrier died because she was SPARK-RAPED, by Decepticon rouges. And where were YOU, oh that's right being the third in command to the very mechs that raped and killed carrier." I snarl tears leaking from my optics, but hidden from view by my mask and visor.

He says nothing, just stands stiffly.

"There is your reason, I hate you, there is your reason I will not join you. I will fight for the Autobots till my spark gives out, and I'll do so with pride, knowing that carrier would want nothing else then to fight for what I believe in, fight to protect the innocence." I say strongly.

I chuckle darkly.

"So if you thought saving me would get me to choose to go on the Cons side, you were sadly mistaken. If you thought that you might as well kill me now, best it be you then a pathetic power-hungry fool." I say with a snarl.

"Command: Get up." He says

"So you're going to kill me?" I say with a dark chuckle.

"Answer: No." He says.

He begins to lead me forward, before I let out pained groan and collapse onto the floor.

"Question: What is the problem?" He demands…..Worried?

"My..my shoulder bolts." I say pained.

He flips my smaller form over, and then begins to remove the armor on my shoulders. I hear a loud intake of air, before creator lifts my frame up, and sets me back onto the berth.

"Night-wave: Has infection in shoulders. Reason: Improper healing of cut wings. Command: You will stay here until healed." He says.

"Why? Why do you care?" I ask.

He looks at me, his red visor glistening in the lighting.

"Night-wave: Night-burst and Soundwave's creation." He says.

"So? I've seen what this war can do. I've creators kill creations, siblings kill siblings, so being your creation means nothing. So why do you care?" I hiss.

He seems to sag in defeat, something uncharacteristic of him.

"Night-wave: Not only my creation, but the last of Night-burst. Soundwave: Cares for you, though I have not known you for very long. Reasoning: As I said you are my creation and the last of Night-burst." He says.

I say nothing, shock coursing through my frame at his proclaiming.

"Question: You are not originally this color were you?" He questions.

"No, my frame was the same color as yours, my glowing decals were purple." I say.

"Question: Why did you change?"

"To blend in, and as a symbol for myself. Black for the darkness of the world I grew up, red meaning blood and rage. And my name you can guess why I chose it." I say with a dark chuckle.

He says nothing and begins to work on my shoulders, after a few breems the pain began to go away.

"Scans: Show you have had the infection for a while. Opinion: Infection may have started after losing wings, but slowly. Fact: Had infection gone on any longer you would have faced permanent damaged, or off lining" He says.

I say nothing.

"Question: Why front liner twins?"

"They were patient with me, they respected my wishes, and they didn't get impatient when I was taking a while to show my face." I say

"Plus they did not get intimidated at my darker, somewhat morbid personality." I say.

He says nothing after that.

After working on my shoulders for a joor, he puts my armor back onto my frame.

"Night-wave: Leaving now. Soundwave: I will assist your escape." He says.

I nod, not questioning why.

He leads me to a vent, before pressing a button on his chest.

"Ravage: Eject" He commands.

Coming from his chest was a petro-panther, it hisses loudly before turning its attention to Soundwave.

"Command: Lead and aid the escape of your youngest sibling." He says.

What he says does not surprise me, I watch as the panther hisses before going into the vent, I follow after it.

While crawling through the vents following after Ravage, I feel a poke through the bond, curious I open it.

**_:::::It is nice to meet my youngest sibling:::::Ravage_**

**_::::Uh, like wise.:::::Night-wave._**

**_:::::And though I do not like the Autobots, you are my little sister I will assist you, with or without Soundwave's command.:::::Ravage_**

**_:::::Good to know.::::Night-wave_**

We continue though the vents, until we get to an opening, going through it the two of us make it outside the Decepticon base. Following after Ravage, we manage to get ways away from the base undetected.

**_:::::Say…what happened to Screamer?:::::Night-wave_**

**_:::::Let's just say, he won't know the deference between dream and reality. Soundwave beat the slag out of him, and erased kidnapping you and Soundwave's beating from his memory.::::Ravage_**

**_:::::He can do that?:::: Night-wave_**

**_:::::Yes, he is a skilled telepath:::::Ravage_**

I say nothing and continue to follow after him.

**_:::::There's your rescue party, I'll be taking my leave::::Ravage_**

**_:::::Thank you::::: Night-wave_**

And with that our bond closes, and Ravage runs the way we came from. Turning my helm towards the vehicles approaching, I watch as two familiar Lamborghinis quickly transform, then tackle me into a hug.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" They ask worriedly.

"I'm fine." I say

"Why was Ravage with you?" A gruff voice asks.

"No reason." I say

"Blood-spill. Why was Ravage with you?" Ironhide questions, as Optimus and a few other Autobots walk up.

I let out a sigh, before turning towards the twins.

"I was hoping to tell you at a better time, but it seems I won't be able to." I say before turning towards the others, I let out a nervous sigh

"Soundwave is my creator."

* * *

**_Oh snap! I wonder how the others will take it? Anyways do hope you enjoyed the chappy, remember to review and I will see you guys next time I update._**


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as the words leave my mouth, chaos insued. Immediately everyone began to say things like 'She's a traitor' or 'She can't be trusted' Every word basically saying I can't be trusted as an Autobot, making my spark hum painfully.

"Enough!" Optimus commands, and instantly everyone goes quiet.

"How long have you known?" He asks.

"A deca-cyle or longer." I say hiding my emotions skillfully.

"Why have you not told us?" He asks patiently.

"To avoid accusations such as the ones I have just heard." I say

At that moment an unfamiliar mech steps up.

"She's a con she can't be trusted!" The mech snarls.

Then more shouts explode from the crowd, looking over to the twins, my spark breaks at what I see. Both are looking at me with hard expressions, noticing my glance the look away from me. Not once do they try to defend me, they just let the other accuse me of things I would NEVER do. Tears begin to gather in my optics, but luckily they are hidden by my visor, while my sadden face in covered by my mask.

"ENOUGH!" I hear a familiar voice snarl.

Looking over I see Jazz shoving himself through the crowd, he comes over to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders the best he can.

When the crowd begins to demand why he is sticking up for me he glares heatedly at them, making them shut up.

"This was the exact reason why she didn't want to tell you!" He snarls without his accent, surprising everyone, including me.

He snaps his helm over to the twins.

"I'm disappointed in you two, of all the bots to stand up for her I thought it would be YOU." And with that he turns to me.

"Let's go sis." He says softly.

I nod, before transforming own into my alt-mode, he follows suit, then begins to lead me back t base, leaving everyone behind.

Once at the base, Jazz followed me to my quarters, where he began to comfort my distressed self.

"It's ah right, don't listen to dem slaggers." He says softly.

I choke out a sob, the first time I've ever cried in a while, much less sobbed. After 10 minutes of crying into my brother's arms, I finally managed to calm myself down.

"Thank you Jazz, I needed that." I say sadly.

He nods, before he snaps his helm toward the door when a knock echoes across the room. Jazz gets up and stalks towards the door, opening it I watch as his frame tense with anger.

"We came here to apologize." A familiar voice says.

"Ah don't want you two slaggers anywhere near my sis EVER!" Jazz snarls.

"Jazz let me hear them out." I say.

Walking up towards the door, I watch as the twins jolt in surprise seeing my energon stained cheeks.

"What?" I snap.

I watch as the get hurt looks across their faces.

"Night-wave we're sorry, we should have stuck up for you, and we shouldn't have been angry with you." Sides says.

I say nothing my face hard.

"Please forgive us, we'll make it up to you, we don't know how but we will." Sunstreaker pleads.

"I forgive you." I sigh.

"I should have told you to begin with." I say.

The twins get happy smiles on their faces.

"Screw it up mechs, I'll rip yer interface ports off and shove dem down yer throats." Jazz snarl threateningly.

They nod.

"Good, now I leave ya to yer selves." Jazz says walking out the door.

Opening my door wider, I motion for the twins to walk in, doing so I watch as they sit down on the couch next to the wall, while I walk over and sit on my berth.

"I guess we shouldn't have been so surprised…" Sides say with a nervous chuckle.

"And why is that?" I question.

"Because you take after him quite a bit, from your harmonic monotone voice, to the way you hold your frame." Sides says.

At that moment the bond I share with my creator opens.

**_:::::::Soundwave: Suggests you wash your protoform off with help. Reasoning: Dirt and other grim could get into the cuts and make infection worse, I will not have my creation becoming ill.:::::::Soundwave_**

I tense up surprised at the sudden opening.

**_:::::Alright.::::Night-wave_**

"What is it?" Sides asks.

I let out a sigh.

"My creator wants me to wash my protoform off…. With help." I say

"Soundwave?" Sides asks

"No, Unicron, of course Soundwave." I say sarcastically.

"Why?" Sunny asks.

"Aparently when my wings were chopped off, I developed a severe infection, had Soundwave not found it, I probably would have offlined." I say.

I watch as they stiffen.

"You mean to tell us, that you could have died?" Sunny demands.

"Yeah, I did say that." I say with an optic ridge raised.

"Wow Soundwave does care." Sides says.

I make a sideways glance at him.

"Well he is my CREATOR, so it would make since if he did." I say

They chuckle nervously, I get up from my spot on my berth and walk towards the washing racks I have inside my room. Not hearing them follow I turn my helm towards them.

"You two coming or not?" I ask.

"Y…you want us to help you?!" They yelp.

I shrug.

"Well I could just go ask a random bot to help me wash my protoform." I say sarcastically getting growls from the twins.

"OR I could get help from the mechs that are courting me." I say with a smirk.

"Aren't you the least bit nervous?!" Sides asks.

"No, you act like you haven't seen a femme in her protoform. And don't say you haven't I know very well you have." I say sending a pointed glare towards them, making them smile nervously at me.

They get up from their spot on my couch and follow after me, once in the wash racks, I begin to remove my armor, the twins standing to the side nervously, making me send and annoyed glare at them.

"It's not like were about to fragging interface mechs! I just need help washing my protoform off, because apparently my father thinks I need help with it." I say with a glare.

"Then why doesn't he help you?" Sides asks nervously.

Sunny and I send him 'Are you serious' looks, making him rub his helm nervously.

"Right your creator is Soundwave, a con." Sides says more to himself.

Once I'm strip bare of my armor, I turn the water on, letting the water fall onto my frame. Looking over to the twins I see them staring at me.

"Are you two going to stand there like bumps on a log or are you going to help me?" I say

They jolt into awareness, before chuckling nervously then walking over to me.

"I would have figured after all the femmes you've interfaced with you would be nervous seeing me in protoform." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah well we weren't planning to get serious with any of them, we don't want to make the wrong move and scare you off." Sunstreaker speaks up.

"Trust me you two couldn't scare me if you tried." I say back to them with a smirk.

"Now, help me wash my shoulder bolts, or I'll kick you two out." I command.

They nod before walking over behind my frame; I hear them take loud intakes of air.

"How bad is it?" I question.

"Remind me to make sure Shockwave dies slowly and painfully." Sunny growls threateningly.

"How bad is it?" I repeat.

"Bad Nights, really bad, the cuts go down to the middle of your spinal strut, the infection makes it look even worse." Sides says

I flinch when one of them put a servo on my shoulders, making them jolt back.

"We didn't hurt you did we?" They ask.

"No, it's just a little sore, ignore me; it will hurt no matter what you do. It needs to be clean, even if I am screaming a kicking, I need you two to continue cleaning the cuts." I say

Turning my helm towards them I see them nod. Leaning against the wall, the twins begin to clean off my shoulders and back, surprisingly I feel no pain. Once they are done washing my shoulders, they get a little courage and begin to move over to the rest of my protoform. I feel Sides strace a digit over the glowing design on my protoform.

"I always thought it was your armor." Sides says.

"Nope, it was my protoform." I say nonchalant.

"How are you not nervous?" Sunstreaker asks.

Getting a smirk on my face, I turn towards them. I slowly begin to stalk closure towards them, making them back into the opposite wall, forcing them down to my level I cage them in.

"Should I be nervous?" I ask seductively, making their frames shiver.

I smirk at my effects on them.

"Though I guess you two do have a reason for being nervous." I smirk.

They look at me confused until I slam my lips onto Sunny's lips, then Sides.

"Your MINE, and just so you know if ANY other femme, Bot or Con mess with you, let'sjust say no one will see them again EVER." I say possessively before stalking away.

Putting my armor on, I look over to the twins, whom have goofy smiles on their faces.

"You two are so adorable sometimes." I say smacking them lightly on their helms.

Still in the spots I caged them at, I kiss them each on the lips this time more softly. I pull away, I let my golden optics meet with their blue ones, before I smile softly.

"I'm glad that I met you two, you are the best things to happen to me. If I were to lose you I would go insane, and I mean that, I have wanted to tell you this for a while now…..I love you"

* * *

**_Damn Blood/Nights just laid the claim on them! XD We all know who's wearing the 'pants' in the relationship *Wink* Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful Fourth of July, and I will see you all later._**


	15. Chapter 15

The twins look at me in shock, before they both change their faces to unreadable, making me extremely nervous. My audio horns begin to move, while my decals glow brightly in contained nervousness. After a breem, smiles break out on their faces before they both pull me into passionate kisses, making my red decals glow BRIGHT red.

"And we love you Night-wave." They both say, the way they say my name causes a shiver to go down my frame.

I smile happily, before hugging them tightly. They hug me in return; both begin to nuzzle into my neck cables, making me giggle.

"We're curious, you told us what color you _were, _but not what you looked like before you decided to change." Sides says.

"Well….Everywhere my armor is black was the same color blue as Soundwave's maybe just a tab bit lighter, the red glowing decals were originally purple, and my wings, before they were cut from me resembled what humans would call angel wings. My wings were blue and purple and like the decals, they also glowed. Another thing, on both of my wings had Cybertronian glyphs, they were black." I say

"What did they glyphs say?" Sunstreaker asks curiously.

"If I remember correctly they meant….Light in the darkness." I say.

They nod. Not paying any attention, one of the twins surprise me by picking me up and taking off. After that I find myself on my berth, with the twins tickling my frame, making me squeal.

"Fr…fragging STOP!" I snarl after 5 breems of torture.

"But your adorable when your giggling!" Sides taunts.

Letting out a snarl, I grab Sides by his servo before pulling him down. I flip over and pin him down onto my berth.

"I TOLD you to stop." I say with a predatory smirk.

Sides tries to get up, only for me to pin him down once more.

"Fraggit Nights, your stronger than you look!" Sides says focused in trying to escape.

"Yeah well taking off my wings isn't the only thing Shockwave did to my frame." I say nonchalant.

He freezes and looks to me, I hear Sunny step up, also looking at me.

"What else did he do?" Sides asks.

"He injected a virus that was SUPPOSED to eat my alive from the inside out like rust, only for it to actually make me stronger and faster than the average mech, that's how I was able to escape." I shrug.

I watch as their optics darken in contained rage.

"Primus if we ever get our servos on him we'll…." They both snarl.

"Well you two will have to get in line because I'M first in line." I say with a predatory smirk.

We sit in a comfortable silence, until I notice Sides beginning to squirm, looking down at him I realize I'm still straddling him, making me smirk.

"Well this is a suggestive position." I purr.

I watch as his optics brighten in lust.

I smack him on the helm before jumping off.

"Ow what was that for?!" He whines.

"Because I felt like hitting you upside the helm." I smirk.

"Primus! Nights is getting in touch with her inner con." Sides says.

I smirk a fang appearing behind my lips.

"You haven't seen nothing yet mech." I say leaning against Sunny.

Sunny shakes his head amused, while wrapping an arm around my waist. I let out a tired vent, checking my internal clock it reads 12:30.

"Well mechs, I'm going to hit the berth." I say stretching my cables.

I watch as they sag in disappointment, then begin to walk out the door.

"And where do you two think you're going?" I smirk when they look at me hopefully.

"I do believe I want my mechs to join me in my berth, plus I feel safer with you two around." I say with a smile.

They walk back towards me, before snatching me up in a hug. Sunstreaker lifts me up bridal style and lays me down on my berth, Sides lies down to my left while Sunny to my right. The both wrap their arms around my frame securely, making me feel at ease.

"Nights?" Sides questions hesitantly.

"Yes?" I ask

"We were wanting to know if….y..you w"

"We want to know if you will be out sparkmate." Sunny cuts in.

I stiffen in surprise, before sitting up, I look to the twins only to see extreme nervousness, making them seem vulnerable, I feel my spark humming in my chest at the question. A smile breaks onto my face before I crawl closer to their faces then kiss them both softly and lovingly.

"Yes, I would love to be your sparkmate." I say my spark thrumming fast and excitedly.

They smile widely before pulling me down against their chassis and nuzzling me excitedly.

"You have no idea how happy of mechs you made us." Sides says with a goofy grin.

I chuckle.

"Good night Sideswipe, Good night Sunstreaker, I love you." I smile closing my optics.

"Good night and we love you." They say kissing me on the helm.

Closing my optics, a content smile is plastered on my face plates. Never would I have thought I would end up the future sparkmate of two wonderful mechs. Two wonderful mechs that accept me for who I am, not caring about the fact I was emotionally damaged, or the creation of the third in command of the Decepticon forces, Soundwave. I'm glad I met them, along with my brother Jazz, never in my life have I been this happy.

_But how long will it last?_

* * *

**_Very good question Night-wave, very good indeed. *Smirk* Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I might take a couple days updating the next chappy, I'm thinking of what kind of drama I can add to the story. One question for you guys…. Drama? Action? Or both? Heck if you want you can give me a few ideas through PM, I can't promise ya I'll use them, but I will read them. Enjoy your day/night and remember to review. :D_**


	16. Chapter 16

Waking up I find that I am alone on my berth, this makes me somewhat alarmed. Quickly I shrug it off, knowing that the twins are probably on patrol, or something. Getting up, I walk out the door I head towards the rec room to get some energon. Walking in I notice all conversations stop, and the room becomes quiet, walking towards the energon dispenser, I feel stares on my frame, but I pay no head to them. Grabbing a cube I begin to walk back to my quarters, only to get stopped.

"Your not welcomed here con!" I hear a mech shout.

I ignore the comment, and continue walking.

"Yeah that's right you better keep walking decepti-scum, we don't want you here!" This time a femme voice speaks up.

I let out a dark chuckle.

"And you call yourselves Autobots." I say monotone, my face mask and visor glistening in the light.

"What was that?!" I hear another voice speak up.

"You are all pathetic, you're not Autobots, your no better than the cons. Autobots are supposed to support peace, you're supposed to want to end this war, yet you judge me just because my mech creator is Soundwave, I have done NOTHING to make you think I am with the cons. If anyone are cons its you, because YOU are the ones harassing me, even if I WAS a con, I am with the Autobots now. And as I've said I am NOT a Decepticon, I am an Autobot through spark and processor, and nothing you can say can change that." I snarl.

"Then if you're an Autobot prove it!" I hear someone shout.

"And how would you suppose I do that?" I ask irritated.

I watch as a mech gets up from his spot and walks over to me before turning to the crowd.

"Leave the femme alone, if she says she's with the Autobots then she is. She can't help that her creator is a con. If you want to know something, I WAS a con, what do you have to say about that?!" the white mech snarls.

No one speaks up, making him chuckle darkly.

"That's what I thought." He says, before turning to me.

I watch as his optics soften, before leading me out of the room.

"Sorry about that." He apologizes sincerily.

"Don't apologize, you were not the one to harass me, they were, though I do appreciate you sticking up for me." I say.

"Names Drift, and the me being a con a one time was true." He says.

"Blood-spill, nice to meet you, I don't remember a con going by the name of Drift." I say

"I went by the name of Deadlock, Drift is my original name though." He says.

I nod in affirmation.

"Would you care to walk with me, I have nothing really to do, and the twins are off somewhere." I say.

"Twins?" He asks.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." I say.

"Are you courting them?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah, well they 're my future spark-mates." I say.

He nods.

"So where to?" He asks with a smile.

I shrug.

"Let's walk outside." I say

Walking out side, I see the twins, with another femme. I hide to the side and watch the scene.

"Come on boys, that femme of yours doesn't have to know." The unknown femme says with a purr.

"No! Get the frag away from us!" Sides snarls as the femme stalks closure to them.

I make myself known at that time, the femme notices me first and jumps towards Sunny and slams her lips on his. The twins finally notice me and Sunny pushes her away.

"Night-wave this isn't what it looks like!" Sides exclaims horrified.

The femme fakes hurt look.

"How could you! You two come up on me! You were the one to kiss me!" She fake cries.

The twins look lost, and scared at how this will turn out. I walk comely towards the femme.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know they were in a relationship!" She 'cries'

Once in front of her, I watch as she tilts her helm down, and smirks, thinking I can't see. I let out a sadistic chuckle, making her snap helm up. I slam the femme against the wall making her cry out in slight pain. I hold her against a building, my servo tightly on her neck, my claws digging into her neck, drawing a bit of enegon.

"Don't think I'm stupid, femme. I heard and saw the WHOLE scene, and just so you know, the twins are MINE. I am tempted to kill you where you stand, and I have no problem with carrying out my threat, buuuuut luckily for you I'm in a nice mood, so I'll let you off with a warning. So….Do. Not. Mess. With. My. Mechs. I see you in a 5 foot proximity of them, I'll rip you spark out." I snarl, I smell the fear rolling off of her in waves as I drop her in a heap, making her cough at the sudden release on her neck cables.

I stalk over to the twins, before I pull Sunny over to me, I look the femme in the optics as I slam my lips onto Sunny's with a possessive smirk, then I pull away licking my lips.

"MINE!" I growl, she nods shakily.

"Now, I'll give you 2 minutes to get out of my sight, if your not gone by then I'll kill you, and leave not a trace." I say.

She whimpers in fear before shakily taking off passing a smirking Drift.

"Damn femme, you really showed her." Drift whistles.

"Well I'll leave you guys to yourselves, see you around Blood." Drift waves off before walking away.

I turn to the twins with a smirk, before I pull Sides and Sunny into a passionate kiss.

"The only one who will kiss these lips are ME! I told you I am possessive over what is mine, I DON'T do sharing." I smirk.

Their lips turn to loopy smirks.

"Can't say I ever thought of a femme claiming us, I always thought it would be the other way around." Sides says with a smirk.

"Well it's happening, and just to remind you, I have absolutely NO problem killing bots or cons that thinks they can take you from me. Being alone for the majority of your life makes you EXTRMELY possessive of your belongings and those you love, and that's something you will have to get used to if you two plan on becoming my spark-mates." I say seriously.

"Noted." They nod with smiles.

"I have a feeling interfacing with you will be real kinky" Sides grins pervertedly.

I send him an unamused look.

"Great way to ruin the moment." Sunny growls smacking him on the back of the head.

"What! I'm just saying!" He whines.

"Well keep your perverted thoughts to yourself." I say with a glare.

"I have a feeling that it won't be the last of that femme we see, she'll probably find some way to get me into trouble, that's usually how things go with femmes like that. Probably use Soundwave being my father against me, and make everyone turn on me more than they already are." I say boredly.

"And we will not let that happen!" Sides and Sunny growl.

"And if you ever were to be forced to leave the Autobots then we will leave with you!' They say.

I smile softly at them.

"I highly doubt Optimus will kick me out, he's smart enough to know when someone is lying, she will have to have some pretty legit 'proof' to get Optimus to kick me out." I say.

"True." The twins say.

I sit down and lean against a wall, the twins joining me. I smile softly before leaning against Sunny, then Sides leans on me setting his helm on my shoulder.

"I love you Sides, I love you Sunny." I smile happily.

"And we love you." They say.

"And to avoid drama, don't believe anything other bots say, unless it comes directly from us." I say.

"Sounds good to us, not like we listen to anyone to begin with." They smirk.

I shake my head amused.

"As long as we have each other, I think everything will be just fine."

* * *

**_Well a tiny bit of drama showed, don't worry there is more to come, and just so you know I'm not good with drama, I'm not much of a drama fan, because it has the tendency to piss me off, lol. But then again WHO doesn't get pissed off when drama happens. Give me ideas for the story, I can't promise I'll use them, but I WILL read them. And if you have a big idea PM me it, so if I do use it, it will be a surprise for the other readers. :D And don't worry I'll give you credit, if I use your idea. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night and please review. :D_**


	17. Chapter 17

So far these past couple of orns have gone smoothly, no femmes have tried to mess with my twins, patrol has had no problems. The twins and I have not yet completed our bond, only for the fact we have been far too busy, since the arrival of a mech named Red Alert, our monitor and patrol duties have double, much to the twins annoyance.

Another reason we have not completed the bond it the twins spend A LOT of their time in the brig, after pranking the mech Red Alert, causing the poor mech to go in a panic attack, because most of the pranks involve messing with the mech's security cams. So since the twins are in the brig 99.99% of the time, I spend my time with Jazz either chatting about random things or listening to music.

"Jazz what is interfacing like?" I question curiously.

This causes him to spit his energon out, and go into a coughing fit.

"Why are ya askin me this?!" He exclaims.

I shrug.

"Well I would assume you have interfaced before, plus I'd rather not have this conversation with Ratchet." I say.

"So you have neva interfaced?" He questions.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you this, now would I?" I deadpan.

"Ya ah guess, it's just ah'm surprised is all." He says.

"And why is that?" I question with an optic ridge raised.

"Well Blood, you are a very pretty femme, ah would have thought you would have at least interfaced once." He shrugs.

"I was on Cybertron, the only mechs there were Cons. Plus I always wanted to save my first time with my spark-mate or in this case spark-mates." I say.

"Good choice." He nods.

"So are you going to answer my question or not?" I ask.

He chuckles nervously.

"Ah'm gonna pass on this one, why don't ya find your answer out by ya self." He says.

I shrug.

"Alright." I say.

I begins to chuckle.

"What?" I question.

"It's just, you are so casual. You are asking ah question that would make an otha femme's cooling fans kick on to the max. Yet yer so casual, like interfacing is something normal to conversate about." He says.

"Yeah well in case you didn't know I'm not exactly normal." I deadpan.

He lets out another chuckle.

"Ah know, and that's why ah love ya!" He says.

I chuckle along with him, before the twins walk in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sides questions curiously.

"How blunt Blood here can be." Jazz says.

"How's that?" Sides questions.

"She just asked meh what interfacing was like, and she asked it like it was the most casual thing ta talk about." Jazz says.

The twins look over at me, I simpley send them a smirk and a shrug, making them chuckle.

"So are you two free for the remainder of the orn?" I question.

"Yeah. Why?" Sunstreaker asks.

I smirk widely.

"See ya Jazz, I have some business to take care of."

With that I get up from my spot, before walking over and grabbing the twins by their servos and dragging them in the direction of our now conjoined quarters. Once in our quarters, I begin to kiss them heatedly, before I pull away, my optics bright with lust.

"I'm tired of waiting, I want to complete the bond now." I say, making them nod happily.

I begin to kiss them again, before I'm picked up by Sunstreaker. I wrap my legs around his waist, as I continue to kiss him, before I find myself on the berth. Pulling away, Sides takes his twins place at kissing me. While Sides and I kiss, Sunstreaker removes my armor, pulling away I see that by frame is now bare, showing my black with glowing red decal protoform. The twins begin to stare at me, making me shrink back in embarrassment and nervousness, I watch as the twins shrug out of their armor, revealing their own protoforms.

**JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW I DO NOT DO R RATED STUFF**

Getting on the berth with me, Sunny begins to kiss me heatedly, all while Sides begins to explore my protoform. After a few breems of doing this, they begin to kiss as my chassis, making my chest plates open revealing my gold and blue spark, they let out small gasps at it, before looking to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" They say.

"Yes" I say with no hesitance.

The smile happily at me, before their chest plates open, revealing their blue sparks. Pulling me up from the berth, they put their chassis a few inches away from mine. Our sparks begin to reach for each other, making me wince in pain, the twins begin to whisper calming words into my audios, a couple of times they too begin to wince from the pain. Finally after a breem, they slowly bring their spark closer to mine, before our spark are finally merging, making me let out a small cry of pain, all the while our sparks making a bright glow between us.

"Shh it's okay, it will only last for a bit." Sides say soothingly.

After another breem, the pain begins to go away and is replaced with pleasure, then the connection solids and we feel each other through our newly formed bond. I send love, devotion, and happiness to them, while they send their own to me. They slowly pull their sparks away from mine, before closing their chest plates, I close my chest plates just as they do.

**_::::I love you::::Night-wave_**

**_::::::And we love you::::::Sideswipe/Sunstreaker_**

Looking at them, Sides and Sunny begin to smirk, lust pouring from the bond.

"Now let's get on with business."

**_So they finally completed the bond. I hope I did the bonding part right, and put enough detail, tell me if I did good. Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later._**


	18. Chapter 18

Stirring in my recharge, I open my optics only to wince at the soreness I'm feeling. I send a glare to the sleeping mechs next to me, before I force myself up. I walk into the wash racks that are in mine and the twins room, and begin to turn on the water. Letting the water get hot, I let my frame relax at the soothing feeling, before I jolt in surprise when I feel an embrace on my back. Looking behind me I see the twins sending me smirks.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing, just thought we could help our spark-mate wash herself off….After all you did have a pretty wild night." Sides and Sunny smirk.

I shrug, allowing to wash my frame, I let out small moans at the massaging they give my while washing my sore frame, making them chuckle. I send them a glare when they begin to get more sexual.

"Don't even try that." I hiss.

"My frame is still sore from you guys." I say

They smirk.

"Not our fault, it's hard to contain yourself when you have a femme as sexy as ours." Sides smirks.

"Whatever, keep washing smooth talker." I command, making the two chuckle.

Once done washing each other, we allow our protoforms to dry before putting on our armor. Well the twins putting on my armor, because I was too sore to reach around and put each bits of armor in their right places. This seemed to amused the twins to know end, making me smack them on the helms a couple of time.

Laying back down on the berth, I let out a moan from the soreness. I look to the twins, glaring at them again, making them chuckle.

"You would think that for your first time interfacing your MATES would take it easy on you, but NO they decide to go all wild animal in the berth." I exclaim.

They laugh at me for what seems like the 100th time.

"Sides, Sunny! Can you get me some energon?" I whine.

They walk over to me chuckling before kissing me softly on the helm, before nodding. I watch as the two walk out the door, before I poke Jazz through the bond.

**_:::::Guess what?:::::Blood-spill_**

**_:::::Ya bonded with the twins?:::::Jazz_**

**_::::Yep:::::Blood-spill_**

**_::::Ah knew it!::::Jazz_**

**_:::::I'm going to be moping in my quarters if you need me, the twins didn't think they would have to take it easy on me, so I'm SORE!::::Blood-spill_**

I feel amusement flow through the bond, making me send irritance back at Jazz, before closing the bond. About 5 breems later, the twins walk in with an energon cube for me, making me perk up in my spot. Grabbing the cube from Sunny's servos I quickly down it, making the twin gape at me.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing, just that you downed that cube like a starving petro-wolf." Sunny chuckles.

"I'm still needing energon." I say

The twins gape at me more, before leaving to get me another cube. A couple breems later, the twins are back with my second cube, this time I down the cube slower.

"Thank you." I smile after finishing the cube.

They nod, before pausing.

"Optimus wants us, for a mission." They say.

I nod, before getting up, I each give them a kiss on the lips, before glaring at them.

"Be safe, if you two come back with missing arms, I will find those missing arms and beat you to the pit and back, you got me mechs?" I say.

"Yes ma'am!" They solute, before walking out of our quarters.

I sit in mine and the twins quarters for 5 joors, in light recharge, before Ratchet contacts me through comm.

Blood-spill your check up is today- Ratchet

On my way- Blood-spill

I force myself up, wincing when my joint pops, before I walk out the door heading to the med bay. Once there, Ratchet gestures for me to sit, doing do he begins to do a complete scan on me. Once the scan is complete, Ratchet inspects the results, I watch as he gets a surprised look.

"What is it?" I question

I watch as he jolts in a glitch, before falling to the floor.

"Ratchet?" I question poking him, trying to wake the mech.

At that time pain erupts in my shoulder, my optics widen in realization, the twins are in danger. Not wasting anytime I jump up from my spot, ignoring Ratchet shouts for me to come back. Running to the rec. room I run out the base door, before I quickly transform, I send Jazz a message of why I'm leaving and what's happening before I jet out of the base like Unicron is on my aft.

I drive for several breems following the pull that will take me to the twins, before I come upon the twins. I watch in anger and horror as the twins are beaten ruthlessly by several cons, without hesitance I run to the twins. Getting in the middle, I stand protectively over my mates with a snarl, this makes the cons laugh. One con make the fatal move to step closer to my mates and I, without warning my servo impales the mech's chest hitting his spark, killing him instantly. At that moment the other cons begin to attack, I kill 4 mech before the last 3 manage to get me down. I fight with all the strength I have, before the cons manage to fight me down. My optics land on Sunny, and I watch as his optics open before they land on me, I watch as they widen in alarm and horror, before something slams against my helm, pain erupts throughout my helm, before I'm forced into stasis.

* * *

**_Damn Nights/Blood what's with you and getting knocked into stasis? XD I wonder how this will turn out, who do you think will save them? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to review, and I will see you guys later. Also what do you think Ratchet found on the scan to make him glitch?_**


	19. Chapter 19

Stirring with a groan, I online my optics, looking around I find myself in a dark cell. Looking to the cell next to me, I see both twins offline in stasis, I become increasingly worried about the wounds they sustained. I get as close as I can to them through the bars, before I begin to observe their injures, only to see that they were sealed, and fixed to a minor degree. I relax a bit when I realize that they won't bleed to death, but I stay alert because of the fact we are in Decepticon hands.

At that moment I hear a door open, a figure comes from the shadows making my spark stall in terror; Shockwave. Shockwave was here, and he was standing 5 feet away from my cell with a sadistic gleam in his optics.

"Well isn't this just great. Looks like I'm reunited with my lab rat, how fascinating." He purrs.

Instead of showing my fear, I let out a vicious snarl, baring my denta. He begins to laugh, before stalking ever so closer to me.

"Well let's get back to where we left off, shall we?" He says.

He begins to unlock my cell, and instantly I flee to the back of the cell in terror, my frame shaking and a small trail of energon makes it down my face-plates. Once he's in my cell, he stalks slowly over to where I'm cowering, his red optics glowing brightly. He stands directly over my shaking frame, before snatching my arm up roughly, at that moment I begin to fight his grasp, but all of it in vain. As he drags me out, terror leaks through all bonds I have connected to my spark, all while I begin to scream in terror.

He drags me over to a large research table, before he forces me onto it, then strapping me down; I continue to cry out in pure terror. At that moment I see the twins stir, I watch as they look from confused to horrified and enraged, when they see Shockwaves form over mine, ready to cut me open.

"St…stop PLEASE!" I cry in terror, memories of being experimented on returning to my processor.

"LET HER GO!" The twins shout enraged.

This makes Shockwave chuckle

"So you care about my little pet? Good then you can watch as I spill her energon over and over, watch as I cut her open, then put her back together, only for me to cut her open again." He says sadistically.

And with that he injects something into my systems, instantly pain courses through my cables, as my optics and decals turn neon green from the injection. I scream out in pain, energon begin to come up from my mouth as I begin to cough heavily. Shockwave then none to gently cuts me open, energon spatters onto the table before dripping into the floor, I begin to scream so loudly that my vocalizer busts, making me cry out quietly.

I hear the twin shout and beg to let me go, even saying to take them instead, but Shockwave only laughs gleefully, no longer is he the collected insane, and emotionless scientist, now he shows his glee freely cackling as he makes my frame dented and mangled.

They pain gets so unbearable I begin to wish for death, I even try to force myself into stasis, only for whatever Shockwave injected me with to fight it off. I begin to cough more, this round heavier, energon pours from my mouth and eyes, the energon from my eyes no longer tears but actual energon. Soon I begin to go into spasms, my frame jolts and shakes madly. Faintly I notice, fear, and horror coming from my mates and Jazz, Soundwave's along with my siblings pour rage, all the while they pull on the bond to find my location.

After another 10 breems, I watch as the door that Shockwave entered through, explodes open in a shower of metal and debris. A blue blurr practically flies by, before slamming into Shockwave, making him grunt in pain. As the smoke clears a figure is standing above Shockwave, a red visor glowing brightly in uncontained rage, once the smoke clears I see Soundwave with a blaster at Shockwave's spark. I faintly hear the twins gasp in surprise at the rescue, without taking his visor from Shockwave, Soundwave ejects my siblings.

"Ravage, Freezy, Rumble, Laserbeak, Ratbat: Assist Night-wave and the Autobot frontline warrior twins." He commands darkly.

Without answering they do as they are told, Freezy and Rumble come to my side, I hear them curse.

"Primus, we need to get you outta here! Your losing energon fast!" I hear Freezy say.

They get me free from my bonds, before helping their other siblings get the twins free. I look to the battle between Shockwave and my creator, I watch as Soundwave slams Shockwave against the wall, before punching him in the optics, busting it out of it's socket, he then take his blaster before setting it directly over the mech's spark, with an expressionless face he shoot the mech point-blank in the spark, killing him instantly. He then looks over to me, before quickly coming to my side, faintly I hear him curse, making me somewhat surprised. He gently picks up my mangled form, before clutching my smaller form to his chest, he looks to the twins whom are staggering over to us.

"Command: Follow me Goal: Escaping Decepticon base." He commands walking through a secret door.

They don't question surprisingly, only letting worry flow through our new bond, as they follow after my creator and I. Pain surges through my form, and I whimper, Soundwave sends comfort through our bond, before using the bond to make my pain his own. I watch as he jolts from the pain, obviously not expecting that much pain, but he takes it on without so much as a grunt of pain.

"Boss? You think Nights will be okay?" I hear Rumble ask.

"Soundwave: Unsure." He states.

Walking down a flight of stairs, we make it to an underground tunnel, obviously human made, going down a couple of corners, we make it to a large cavern, with a small spring in the middle. Gently Soundwave sets my frame down on a large berth sized rock, before immediately patching up energon lines and undenting my armor. Once the energon lines are sealed, he begins to scan me, I watch as his frame goes rigged.

"What is it?" The twins ask worriedly.

"Question: Are you bonded with Night-wave?" He questions.

"Yes?" They say unsure.

"Why?" Sides asks.

"Night-wave: Sparked." He says simply.

I watch as the twins get happy smiles on their faces before they notice Soundwave's lack of movement.

"What is it?" What's the matter?" They ask fearfully.

"Scans: Show Night-wave and unborn sparkling….May… May not survive."

* * *

**_Wow that's a bummer….. Truthfully I didn't expect that, this story along with my others, have minds over their own. Anyways tell me what you think, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later. _**


	20. Chapter 20

A silence comes over the three mech, I feel absolute fear pouring from the twins in waves, I break the silence with a sneer.

"Like pit I'll die! I can guarantee you that our sparkling and I will live!" I snap to the twins.

I begin to force myself up, no longer caring of the pain. I watch as Soundwave moves a servo to my shoulder trying to get me to lay back down.

"Don't even!" I snarl.

He looks at me in alarm at my sudden outburst and most of all the fact I can move without crying out in agony.

"Yeah for a NORMAL Cybertronian, my wounds would be fatal, but I'm not normal. Shockwave found me valuable for studying, he wouldn't inject me with something that could kill me, it was a bluff to get the twins to beg. Plus even if he DID inject me with something fatal, it would have no effect on me, Shock wave did not know this, but when he injected me with some kind of chemical, the first time he experimented on me, he made it to where I am immune to anything foreign injected into my body. Whether it be a poison, medicine, or the cybonic plague, I will be immune." I say

They look at me in shock.

"But that does not mean I'm invincible, I can still die from a shot to the spark, or a very heavy blow to my processor. I just heal faster, and I know I didn't tell you this, but truthfully it slipped my processor." I shrug, but wincing at the pain.

"Now, help me up, we need to get back to the Autobots, FAST. Because I do not want to die, especially since I'm carrying." I say only to cough up green energon.

I watch as my mates and creator come to my aid, I hold my servo up.

"I'm fine, my system is rejecting the serum, so I'll be coughing and purging a lot of waste up." I say wiping the green substance away.

Sunstreaker picks me up catching me by surprise.

"Even though you say you will be fine, your still weak. It's better if one of us carry you until you can walk and run normally." He says simply, before turning to my father.

"Do you know of a way to get out of here and to the base as quick as possible." He asks.

My creator nods.

"Command: Follow me." He says walking away.

Sides and Sunny look at each other for a moment, before nodding ad following after my father. They follow him around several twists and turns, before having to go up a flight of stairs, before we finally make it outside into the sunlight.

"What are go going to do after you lead us to safety?" I ask Soundwave.

He stops, the twins stopping a little behind him at the sudden movement. I watch as Soundwave turn his head slightly around to face me, his visor glistening in the sun.

"Soundwave and cassetts: Hope to join Night-wave along with the other Autobots." He say before walking away.

The three of us gape after my father in shock, before shaking it off and following after him. After walking through a forest for some time, Soundwave stops at the edge of the forest, a human highway just a few feet away.

"Soundwave: Blocking Decepticon transmitters Autobot Twins: Free to contact rescue without Decepticons picking up signal." My creator nods.

The twins nod back at him before they begin to contact the Autobots, after a few breems the twins look to me.

"The others should be here in a few breems, Jazz was the first to leave. Hide says he left like the as the humans say hounds of hell were on his aft, so he will be here sooner than the rest." Sides says.

I nod letting out a chuckle before I feel the urge to purge **_(XD That rhymed) _**I motion Sunny to set me down, once he does I begin to purge out all of the wastes in my system, the color of it was bright neon green, which was glowing brightly. A shutter racks my frame at the feeling, as I begin to purge some more. After a breem my systems are finally rid of the injection Shockwave gave to me.

About that time I hear a familiar engine drive up, before the sound of a quick transformation reaches my audios. Not a moment later I find myself in a tight embrace from Jazz, we both go to say something only for growls to cut us off. We turn our helms to see the twins growling at Jazz, their kaonian programing kicking in. **_(I'm not sure if I even used the right term on Kaonian so correct me if I'm wrong)_**

"Suggestion: Autobot Jazz release Night-wave Reasoning: Frontlinner twins kaonian programing kicking in. Reason: Night-wave is carrying." Soundwave says.

Jazz gapes at me for a moment, before slowly releasing me, and stepping away all the while holding his servos up in surrender. The twins stalk over to me, before Sides picks me up rather possessively getting a small squeak of surprise from me. Sunstreaker gets in front of Sides and I, him obviously going to be doing the fighting if the need arises.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, look at me." I command softely

They continue to glare at Jazz and my creator suspiciously.

"I'm fine, they're not going to hurt me, NOR take me away from you." I say softly.

I watch as their frames untense but still continue to glare.

"Calm down, everything is fine." I say

At that moment, unfortunately, the rescue team pulls up, making the twins tense up again, making me curse. Ratchet being the first to try to step up, and the first to get snarled at threateningly by the twins.

"Ah I know what's wrong with them, they know don't they?" Ratchet grumbles.

I nod, before letting out a surprised yelp when Sides begins to nuzzle my neck.

"Oh for Primus sake!" I grumble

Sides continues his nuzzling, while Sunstreaker continues his threatening stance in front of us. I let out a snarl, before I jump from Sides grip, then swinging around and smacking him on the helm, then I do the same to Sunstreaker. They both let out yelps before looking around confused.

"What happened?" They question.

"Your Kaonian programing kicked in." I say glaring at them.

They chuckle nervously, before looking at the others. Ratchet makes his move, and begins to walk over to me, he begins to scan me repeatedly before glaring at me.

"You need medical attention, and fast." He snarls.

"OPTIMUS!" He shouts.

Optimus walks up, looking confused but hiding it well.

"Yes old friend?" He questions.

"Bring your trailer over here." Ratchet commands.

Optimus says nothing, not wanting to be on the bad side of the cranky CMO, and transforms before hooks up to his trailer that was off to the side.

"Soundwave put your daughter in Optimus's trailer!" Ratchet snaps.

I watch as Soundwave shows his surprise at being suddenly commanded, getting impatient Ratchet glares at the blue mech, making my creator come to my side. Gently picking my smaller frame up, my creator sets me inside the trailer, before looking to Ratchet.

"Now I want you and those two idiots over there to ride in the trailer with Blood-spill, with her state of injuries the sparkling will need a lot of support, NOW GET MOVING!" Ratchet snaps.

My mates and father kick it in high gear, obviously not wanting to be on a pissed off Ratchet's scrap list.

* * *

**_Haha you guys really thought I would kill off Blood/Nights, nope I don't really like doing that killing off the main character thing. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review, and have a wonderful say/night. I will see you TF fan peeps laterz!_**


	21. Chapter 21

After Hatchet ordered the twins and my creator into the trailer, we now find ourselves cramped in. With an excited Sideswipe babbling about the sparkling.

"Do you think the sparkling will be a mech or a femme? What color do you think it will be?" He babbles.

"Sides." I say simply

"Yes?" He chirps.

"Shut up." I state.

"Okay." He says.

I let out a tired sigh.

"Father? How long will it be for the sparkling to be ready to come out from my spark?" I question.

I watch as his body tenses in surprise at me calling him father.

"Answer: 6 earth months" He says

I nod, before I let out an irritated huff, before sliding my visor and mask off. Getting amused chuckles from the twins, and a glance from my creator.

"What do you think we should name the sparkling?" Sides asks.

"I'm not really sure; I kind of want to wait till it's born before naming it, so when it does get its name, it's suitable." I say

The twins nod, agreeing with me; I let out a wince when I feel a pain in my chest.

"Sparkling: Dropping down to your gestational chamber, where it will develop it's frame." Soundwave says.

I nod, before I let my tense frame relax as the pain resides. Looking at the twins, they send me soft smiles, with love and devotions pouring from the bond. Offlining my optics, I let out a deep intake of air, before dropping into recharge.

Onlining, I find myself laying on a medical berth, with the twins on two others, both watching me.

"How are you feeling?" They question.

Checking my systems I look back to them.

"Fine, I don't feeling any pain." I say.

The nod, the worry going off their faces. At that moment Ratchet walks in, not paying any attention to the twins he comes straight to me.

"As you know you are sparked." He says gruffly.

I nod.

"You are the first to be sparked since the war had begun. Which is a miracle in itself, because all of the femmes that were online before the war had made frame upgrades. Meaning they had their gestational chambers taken out, so they would not have to worry about getting sparked. You how ever are a different case, the reason being because you were born during the war, you did not have such upgrades." Ratchet says.

I nod in understanding.

"Since you are carrying the first sparkling since before the war had begun, you are carrying the hope of our race. The Decepticons cannot get their servos on your sparkling, therefore you will remain on base. You will not take part in ANY missions or patrols, you will not go outside the base unless you have more than one guards." Ratchet says.

I nod, not really troubled with this.

"Now do you have any questions?" Ratchet asks.

"Is the sparkling a mech or femme?" I question, then shooting a smile at Sideswipe.

"You are carrying a mech, I wish to congratulate you." Ratchet says a small smile reaching his face-plates.

I smile widely as does the twins, before I begin to notice the absence of my creator.

"Ratchet where is my father? " I question.

"Soundwave is currently being interrogated, to see if he is trust worthy enough to walk freely on base. Which reminds me, because of your wounds and weak state, the twins or Soundwave must stay by your side for the support of your mechling. Also I want you to come back to the med bay every other orn, I need to keep a watch on the sparkling, who knows what affect that poison you were injected with will have on the sparkling." He says.

Just as he begins to walk away, he turn back towards me.

"Also I suggest you and the twins spark merge frequently, it will do the sparkling's health good." He says before walking away.

Of course the twins, ever being the perverts they are send suggestive smirks my way, but much to their dismay I send one back. Fraggers were probably hoping to fluster me, they must forget who they're dealing with at times.

"Now if you would please, GET OUT OF MY MED BAY!" Ratchet snarls.

Both twins jump up from their spots, before Sideswipe comes over to me and lifts me up, before taking off out of the med bay and straight to our quarters. Once in our quarters, Sides sets me down on the berth gently, mindful of my sore frame.

"You need to rest, we'll worry about spark merging later." Sunny says.

I nod tiredly, I watch as both twins take their normal spots on the berth next to me, before tightly and protectively holding me next to them.

"We were so scared we were going to lose you." Sunny says fearfully.

"But you didn't and that's all that matters." I say softly.

We sit there for a moment in silence, before I speak.

"I'm just pissed I wasn't the one to scrap Shockwave"

* * *

**_Not much going on, but hopefully more will be going on next chapter Hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night, and I will see you guys later._**

**_P.S. Don't forget to review ;)_**


	22. Chapter 22

It's been several Earth months since the twins and I escaped Decepticon clutches, along with my father whom is now defected and on the Autobot side. I have decided go back to being call my real name, much to Soundwave and the twins happiness. Since the twins and I have learnt of our sparkling, we have gotten the supplies needed to care for a sparkling properly. We have also been reading several data pads over sparklings, which we got as a gift from Arcee.

So over all the past months have been peaceful, thank Primus. Well except for my chaotic mood swings along with my now swollen chassis, AND my HUGE daily intake of energon, but that is the twins, Soundwave, and Jazz's problem.

Walking through the halls, my creator and I walk in a peaceful silence, before pain erupts from my chassis, making me groan in pain.

"Father it's time!" I exclaim.

He nods, before scooping my much smaller frame into his arms, then taking off toward the med bay.

**_:::::GUY!:::: Night-wave_**

**_:::::What is it?!::::::Sideswipe/Sunstreaker_**

**_:::::IT'S TIME!:::::Night-wave_**

After cutting the bond link off, I realize we've made it to the med bay. By then Soundwave had gotten Ratchet's attention along with his sparkmate's; Moonracer . Quickly Soundwave sets me onto the medical berth, then allowing the medics to spring into action.

Opening a casing just below my chassis, Ratchet begins to command me to push. I spend several breems pushing, before the twins come busting in, and are quickly at my sides holding my servos.

"We're here, sorry we're late" Sunny says smiling at me softly.

I try to smile, only for it to come out a grimace when a wave of pain erupts from my chassis.

"Alright Night-wave I need you to give me one more big push." Moonracer commands softly.

I nod stiffly, before I push harder than ever before. I hear a click, before the sound of clicks and chirps fill the room. I sag in relief as I watch Moonracer take the mechling off to check on his vitals and clean him off. My air intake begins to slow as I begin to feel more energy after resting a few moments. The twins kiss me softly on the forehead, as Moonracer brings our sparkling over to us. I take the bundle into my arms, as I look down at my mechling, I let out a gasp of surprise at seeing him. His armor was completely black, while having the neon decals on his small protoform, but unlike mine and my carrier's purple, his was orange. Looking at his optics I see that they too are also orange.

"He's beautiful." The twins say.

"Magma-blast" I say

"What?" They question.

"His designation." I say

"Magma-blast." Sides say testing the name.

"It's perfect." Sunny says.

"Uh perfect name for uh perfect sparkling." I hear Jazz speak while walking in.

"Ah can't believe ah'm an uncle." Jazz says.

I chuckle tiredly, while looking at my son, whom is chirping happily at the twins and I.

"Do you want to hold him?" I question to the twins.

They nod happily, before Sides takes Magma-burst into his arms, then Sunstreaker, before the sparkling is back in my arms.

"Father." I say softly.

I watch as Soundwave comes from his corner, and to my side.

"Do you want to hold your grand creation?" I question.

He nods; I gently hand Magma-burst over to my father, whom takes him without hesitance. I watch with a smile as he looks down at the clicking mechling, before sending happiness over our bond.

"Magma-burst: Beautiful just like his mother" Father says to me.

I smile softly.

A joor later, everyone in my family was able to hold Magma-burst, before they were all ordered to leave, the exception of the twins and I.

"The twins will feed your son, you need recharge." Ratchet commands gruffly.

I nod tiredly, as I begin to fall into a peaceful recharge, a happy smile on my face-plate.

* * *

**_Awwwh little Magma-burst has joined the world! *Tears of joy* I wonder who he will take after?_**

**_Also I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, favs, and follows, they mean a lot to me._**

**_Unfortunately the story is coming to an end, the next chapter will be the epilogue, and I don't plan on making a sequel._**

**_Remember to review, have a wonderful day/night, and I will see you guys on the final chapter._**


	23. Chapter 23

**FINAL CHAPTER! T.T**

* * *

It's been several human years, and Magma-burst has grown into a fine young mech. Luckily for the Autobots, he takes after me more than anything as far as personality wise. Though he looks like a mix between both his fathers, and carries the same grace and predatory aura that the twins and I have. And I have to say my son is a damn good-looking mech, something the twins and I take pride in. And like myself, and my creator, he has that harmonic monotone voice, but it doesn't make him seem emotionless, it gives his voice more of a musical vibe.

Of course, the twins wanted more sparklings as soon as we realize how fast our mechling is growing up. And I myself had been longing for another sparkling, so in a mutual agreement, the twins and I tried for more, and that resulted in the birth of a femmling, we named Starstriker. She in appearance took more after Sunny and I, though she seemed to have my old color, but just a tad lighter. She had audio fins much like Sunstreaker, but they were smaller and shaped more…. Wolfishly. Naturally she ended up with the neon decals that I and her brother share, her color in the decals were bright yellow, that being the source of her name.

And let me tell you, she is quite the handful, even though she took after Sunny and I in appearance, personality she took after Sideswipe. Already 6 vorns old and she can out prank her creators, much to the pride of Sideswipe. Starstriker, just like her fathers, loved to prank Hatchet, which resulted in her coming to the quarters with a dent in her helm.

Much like me she has a smaller, petite frame, and already I can tell she will grow into a very beautiful young femme. Already the twins are scaring off the younger mechs from even befriending her; fortunately she doesn't seem to mind….Yet. But we all know she will fall for a mech, and there will be nothing we can do about it.

The relationship with Magma-burst and Starstriker is very close, since the time of her birth, Magma-burst had been fiercely protective of his sister. The first time his sister came in with a dent in her helm after a prank on Hatchet, he had a fit. Of course they will bicker back and forth, but what siblings don't, but never have they gotten into an extreme fight.

Now onto the topic of the war; After the unwanted news spread of Magma-burst being born, Megatron took the chance to make a peace treaty with Optimus and end the war. After weeks of politic stuff, the war was declared over, much to everyone's relief. This has allowed the several family units that separated because of choosing different factions, to rekindle and grow close once more. Of course everyone is still alert and suspicious of each other, but with time everyone will become use to the peace and finally relax.

There is new spreading around like wildfire, putting fear in all the mechs and femmes, Decepticon and Autobot alike.

I'm carrying again…

Twins….

And they're both mechs…..

May Primus have mercy on us all.

* * *

**_And that concludes the final chapter of Energon Stained Flower._**

**_I would like to thank everyone for their support throughout this story, could not have done it without you._**

**_And as much as I would like to do a sequel, I can't. For one I cannot think of anything for a plot, and two I want to start on another story, AND finish my main story Sunshine on a Stormy Day._**

**_I hope everyone has a wonderful day/night. _**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Autobot-Fangirl0203_**


	24. NOOOOOOOTE!

Someone at the moment is writing a continuity story about the twins and Nightwave's sparklings

**ThemSoundWaves**

Is the person writing the story, I've read a little of it and to me it was AWESOME. So keep on a look out for it, I think it has really GREAT potential.

Autobot-Fangirl0203 out!


End file.
